Stardust
by Vathara
Summary: What if some Alterans found another way to survive the Wraith? Five thousand years before the Stargate opens, contact with creatures of energy changes the way of life for an Alteran colony....
1. First Contact

A/N: Bleach/SG-1/ SG: Atlantis AU - none of the canons are mine. Warning for shonen-ai, hints of xeno.

---

Blue. Gold. Green. All blurs, until a sparkle of tourmaline pink caught the light, pulling a gaze into rough focus on a set of elegant, deadly curves.

Blink.

Flutter of breath against the back of an aching hand. Heat of sunlight on white hair. A prick of thorns near a right knee, as if it had crashed through a rosebush. A curl of clothed warmth against a side, familiar down to the prickle of stubble against the shoulder. It… he… was known. Safe. And… fragments, slipping through thoughts like water.

There should be more. There should be solidity, coherence, _names-_

Blink. _Ow._

:_?!?_:

Pain. Pain was important, because it… _he_ hurt. But it couldn't be too bad, because the… important, familiar, so many fragments, they had a word to tie them together, a name….

_Friend. _

Yes. That was it. His friend was here.

:_???_:

Colors danced and flickered behind his eyes. Gradually the starlit veils firmed, into… odd crosses between a jellyfish and the frailest octopus he'd ever imagined, casting out tendrils of light like the arms of a galaxy. Two in particular seemed to sharpen behind his eyes; spiraling near each other, twirling apart, teasing near again. Fluxes of color slowed, turned more subtle; tendrils reaching out, claw-tips curling, almost touching….

Contact. _Knowing_.

"Right," he murmured, piecing the words together like torn paper. Spirits, his throat felt dry. "Shunsui is my friend."

…_What am I talking to?_

"'Sh'rou? Wh'd we-" Shunsui Kyouraku coughed, but made no move to get up. "What'd we drink last night?"

Memory was tattered, out of sequence, but…. "We didn't." _Juushirou Ukitake. That's me. How'd I forget my own name?_ "We wouldn't. It was graduation." And he was _going_ to get through it, bad day or not. Shunsui had glared at him when he got out of bed, and made sure he was half-carrying Juushirou all the way to the hall, but even a sometimes overprotective roommate had to admit that all they really had to do was sit there.

"Right. Wicked new swords, Yama-jii looking all pleased about something - couldn't be us - and… there were these _lights_…."

The swords were still thrust through their obi, if the uncomfortable lumps Juushirou felt were any indication. The lights-

:_???_:

…Oh, this was not good.

"'Shirou?" Shunsui said warily.

"Colors in your head that feel confused?" Juushirou asked, just as uneasy.

"…Yeah."

Well, he doubted this would make anything worse. _Hello?_

:_!!!_: Colors shifted, smoothing from almost-random scatter into gathering patterns. :_"Hello" - soft touch/wave of colors/greeting?_:

"Nice to meet you, too," Shunsui said. "I think."

"You-" _Heard_ wasn't the right word. Saw, or felt, maybe…. "You sensed that?" Juushirou asked.

"Uh-huh." Shunsui shifted a little, so his sword-hilt wasn't digging into their sides. "Um… who are you?"

:_? "Shunsui?"_:

:_? "'Shirou?"_:

"Two of them," Shunsui concluded, sitting up as if he weren't quite sure the top of his head would stay on.

"And they're not exactly certain what names are," Juushirou said thoughtfully, matching him. _How long were we out? It was a bad day before, and now - well, outside of the aches, I'm all right._ "How do you - _can_ you tell each other apart?"

A swift color-shimmer from the one he sensed as fainter; almost a chuckle. The same image of a light-creature bloomed in his mind; only this one pulsed in quick patterns of pink and ruby. :_"Shunsui."_:

The brighter one showed a second creature, slow waves of sapphire and sea-blues flowing over it. :_"'Shirou."_:

The two graduates glanced at their swords.

::_Sweet/shiny glimmer/taste?_:: both creatures ventured.

Shunsui blinked. "We've been set up."

"This seems a bit too elaborate to be a prank," Juushirou objected. "And it definitely doesn't seem like something the Wraith would do."

"You've got a point," Shunsui admitted after a moment. "But trust me. This was _not_ an accident."

"I've trusted you for years." Juushirou smiled, reaching for the offending weapon-

_What in the worlds is_ that?

Tapered curves of sapphire at the end of each aching finger, each tipped with a diamond-sharp point. Not like a Wraith's cruel talons; these reminded him of the claws on one of Unohana's treasured crystal dragon statues.

Gingerly, Juushirou flexed his fingers, feeling the odd tug on muscle and bone. Traces of blood lingered around the base of each, and remnants of his right thumbnail still clung by a shred of dead skin.

Swallowing hard, he curled his right index finger to trace over the top of glimmering sapphire on the finger next to it. The curve felt hard and smooth as polished glass - yet warm, and oddly alive.

When crystal touched crystal, they chimed.

"Guess we know why it feels like someone pounded spikes through our hands," Shunsui said at last, holding out his own tourmaline-pink claws. "What the…."

:_Pretty?_: the sapphire creature ventured.

Juushirou snickered at the dumbfounded look on Shunsui's face. "I think she has you there."

"She?" Shoving back brown waves of hair, Shunsui gave him a skeptical look.

Juushirou shrugged. "I think she meant more than just _pretty_," he said thoughtfully. "Could you try that again? More slowly?"

:_Pretty/rightness-of-curve/rightness-of-touch?_:

"Maybe… aesthetic?" Shunsui mused. "Feels like relief in there, too; like seeing your arm's still straight, when you felt like it was broken. _Rightness-of-touch?_"

:_Touch/sense/taste energy/solid,_: tourmaline said firmly. :_Touch, sense - you?_:

"They had - have? - claws like this," Juushirou realized. "It's how they sense each other."

Shunsui shrugged. "Worth a try." Reaching out, he wove his fingers into Juushirou's-

_Oh._

Double-images, blurring the world apart. He almost panicked, recognizing the same confusing interweave of _color_ and _touch_ that had scattered his identity for hours-

_No. I will_ not _lose myself again._

He closed his eyes.

The world was traced with light.

Sapphire and tourmaline, glowing bright from the swords and their entwined hands. Fainter traces of azure and cochineal led up their arms, fading into a white network that looked very much like what Juushirou recalled of nervous system diagrams. Above them was :_solid spread thin, radiating star-energy_.: Below, :_thick solid_: that had to be earth, :_thicker solid_: that felt like rocks, and :_interweave of solid and delicate energy-_alive: that smelled like the grass and wildflowers they'd been lying on….

:_Pretty/useful/right?_: his unexpected guest asked.

Like rainbows. A thunderstorm at midnight. His first sight of the Milky Way, arcing across a winter sky. "Wonderful," Juushirou whispered.

:_Sense star-energy… "see"?_: tourmaline requested hopefully.

"I'll try it," Shunsui stated. "Knock me down if I bolt, all right?"

"I'm right here," Juushirou assured him.

"Here goes." An in-drawn breath. "Confusing. If I could just - focus on one or the other…."

:_Juushirou energy-net shape, "not seeing",_: sapphire offered. :_Similar/reversed pattern work?_:

:_Can use to dim energy-sense,_: tourmaline noted. :_Better?_:

"Better," Shunsui agreed. Hesitated. "You like seeing?"

:_"Seeing", stellar energy used to create frequency perception, three-dimensional without active touch!_:

"I think that's a 'Wow!'" Juushirou smiled. Cautiously opened his own eyes, just a little. Sapphire surged, dimming _here_ and helping him focus _there_-

The world still glowed, more than sunlight could account for. But he could bear it.

Shunsui was looking down at their entwined hands. "Is it my imagination, or are they in our nervous systems as well as the swords?"

"Nerve impulses are electrical," Juushirou pointed out. "If they're energy… it would make sense."

His friend frowned. "So how did intelligent energy get the idea to move into our heads?"

:_Listened to one-who-was-elsewhere,_: sapphire put in.

A red and orange creature; like lava, like flames. Why did that seem vaguely familiar?

:_We many-not-all gather in groups,_: tourmaline took up the story, feeling its way through concept-images they might understand. :_Groups… friendly-not-permanent? Move about? Find tasty/interesting places?_:

"Wander?" Juushirou suggested. "You're nomads?"

:_Some wander more, solitary,_: sapphire agreed. :_Not common, not rare. But this one-who-wandered was gone… many planet-around-star cycles?_:

Juushirou frowned. "How many is _many?_"

::_???_:: A feeling of thoughtful conference, and half-felt, half-tasted images. Solid shifting form, minute particles at a time, from carbon to nitrogen. The time it took stellar energy from a supernova _here_ to reach solid-space _there_. The swing of the outermost asteroids around their sun, completing the circle, and a bit more….

"A couple of _centuries?_" Shunsui said uneasily. "And you were only a _little_ worried?"

:_Not_ very _long time,_: tourmaline answered, confused. :_Longer than usual, only._:

Juushirou and Shunsui traded glances. Given even Yamamoto-Genryuusai, known to be over five thousand years old, thought a century was a long time….

:_One-who-wandered appeared before/within our group, this planet's-rotations - "days?" - ago,_: sapphire went on. :_Content. High energy levels. Odd tie to_ elsewhere.:

"Elsewhere being here?" Juushirou ventured.

::_Solid-world,_:: the two creatures agreed.

"Energy," Shunsui said, half to himself. "If the Academy professors are right, mass is just energy slowed way down… damn it, something about how they describe where they live bugs me. Like I've heard about it somewhere-"

"Zero-point space," Juushirou blurted out.

Silence. "'Shirou," Shunsui said at last, "are you seriously suggesting we've got creatures who were _living_ in the same kind of quantum foam Seireitei draws its power from?"

::_Yes!_:: Pouncing, the pair drew up their memories of equations, theories, how the ancient power systems worked. ::_Fits created/comfortable upwellings!_::

:_One nearby, why we/our group often visit,_: tourmaline added.

:_Long time ago, used to be many,_: sapphire said wistfully. :_Glowed/warm, happy times. Then - started winking out…._:

"So you were bored, and a little hungry," Shunsui concluded. "Boy, if that isn't a recipe for trouble."

A mischievous ripple of pinks. :_But I_ like _trouble._: Almost innocent stillness. :_You/solid-companion like trouble?_:

Juushirou burst out laughing, even as sapphire skirled in a way that reminded him of rolled eyes. "The look on your _face…!_"

"And I suppose you got the quiet one?" Shunsui said wryly.

:_Yes._: Sapphire radiated amusement. :_Always dragging that one/friend out of scrapes._: Worry. :_Not sure how to drag out of this one…._:

:_Find one-who-wandered, ask?_: tourmaline offered.

:_(Ask) include energy-shred, dangle near event horizon?_: sapphire grumbled.

:_Maybe mistake?_:

Sapphire shivered with annoyance, and fearful rage.

"Somebody's not happy," Shunsui observed. "Mind telling us what happened?"

A silent exchange of color-fluxes, too subtle to catch. :_One-who-wandered offered (touching solid),_: sapphire admitted shyly.

:_Solid we move around/glimpse/taste; never touch,_: tourmaline stated. :_New. Different. And wandering-one showed (solid-companion). (Air-moving-in-gift-of-name.)_:

:_Solid-companion!_: Sapphire spread the image-words as wide and eloquent as possible, so they could see all the wonder and hope the wanderer had packed into them. :_Native to solid-world, wanted to touch_ our _world. Gate. Bridge. Newness to trade memory/experience/laughter with._:

:_One-who-wandered, (search glimmer/taste. Solid-companions waiting.)_: tourmaline went on. :_Searched together. Sweet/shiny taste; many. Solid-with-energy-pattern there, many._:

:_But separate,_: sapphire noted. :_Wanted not-separate. Wanted match. Wanted… friend-with-friend? Searched._:

:_Caramel/glittery with chocolate/shimmer_ there. Together.: Tourmaline hesitated. :_But… chocolate/shimmer bleeding energy…._:

:_Tasted/examined energy loss. Proposed means/energy-weave to reduce,_: sapphire stated.

:_Would work,_: tourmaline allowed. :_Did work. But would not_ fix. _Asked friend wait/search longer?_:

:_Considered,_: sapphire admitted. :_But - matched pair._ Had _energy-link; fainter than ours, but there. Who knew how rare? How long before another match?_:

::_Agreed._::

:_Reached to glimmer/taste, energy-pattern-_:

:_Confusion/panic/heartbeat,_: sapphire whispered, :_what is_ heart _and_ pounding _and_ scared-:

A flux of determined pinks. :_Moved you-solid-companions/moved_ with _you._ Away.:

:_Wanted touch-solid,_: sapphire told them miserably, spots of blue paling like raindrop tears. :_Hurt/pattern disruption-others_ not _wanted. Tried to leave/disentangle._ Can't.:

::_Help?_::

"Whoa," Shunsui said at last. "So you're why Juushirou isn't curled up in a corner trying to breathe?"

"Shunsui," Juushirou sighed.

"You were already having a bad day, and you pushed it to get through the ceremony," his friend said matter-of-factly. "Add to that the stress of whatever just happened - are you seriously going to tell me you're _not_ surprised you're still sitting up?"

"You have a point." Juushirou glanced away. "So… you sensed what was wrong?" None of Seireitei's physicians had ever been able to pin that down. The best they could do was theorize that he'd gotten a bad combination of Alteran genes, crazy as that sounded. But historical cases seemed to bear it out. Apparently some alleles had been just fine in a double dose in their Alteran ancestors, but weren't good at _all_ in someone who had human ancestry. It didn't show up often, they thought there were at least five different genetic loci involved and all his brothers and sisters were just fine… but usually, those born with his DNA profile died within their first year. From no apparent physical cause. Not even genetic surgery could stop it. It was as if whatever animated the body just - stopped.

He hadn't died. It might have been his parents' determined care, Yamamoto-Genryuusai's direct involvement (he remembered being _terribly_ frightened of the man when he was young), or possibly his own stubborn will to live. No one was sure. But he'd always known his life was borrowed time. How better to spend it than defending his people against the Wraith?

:_Instability in connection, you-energy-matrix/you-solid-form,_: sapphire informed him. :_Solid-form - body? - wishes to exist in this world. Energy-matrix - spirit? Mind? -_ wants _to stay in body, but being pulled toward dangerous-silly-creatures-not-us._:

"Silly creatures?" Juushirou asked, feeling as if he'd fallen down a rabbit hole. What in the galaxy could living energy like their guests think of as _silly?_

"Oh, you're not worried about the dangerous part?" Shunsui murmured.

"Er…."

:_Appeared near/when upwellings began to die. Live in other-elsewhere, never see us - not even when it/they reshape energy-home and crush us,_: tourmaline said grimly. :_They come, we_ leave. _Besides, boring. Could touch-solid, but won't. And_ whine _about it. "Oh, look how awesomely powerful we/I are! Oh, we don't dare touch poor lesser beings!"_: Sparks of angry crimson in pink. :_If don't want "interfere", why twist energies/maim/kill us?_:

:_If_ want _touch-solid, gather self and_ be _solid again,_: sapphire agreed. :_Otherwise, why not just_ go away?: Waves of comforting blue, like a restful sea. :_Wrapped energy-weave around you-energy-matrix. Redirected pull. Now spirit reaches for our-home. Still leaking energy… but not as much. And_ not _reaching for/calling silly-creatures!_:

"Thank you," Juushirou said honestly. "I wonder if Master Genryuusai has _any_ idea what you're talking about."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Shunsui stated. "So they've been worse than usual lately? A lot worse?"

::_How-?_::

"You don't think centuries are a long time, but you decided to try this just _days_ after the wanderer told you it was possible?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow. "Even if you didn't think you'd get stuck, that doesn't sound like you were just curious."

::_…Yes._::

:_Silly-creatures avoid solid, so this upwelling mostly-safe,_: tourmaline added. :_But what if upwelling fails, like others?_:

:_Could live without upwelling, but good place to gather/meet/exchange news/create young,_: sapphire told them. :_And… if silly-creatures avoid solid, maybe solid-creatures know why? Or could find out?_ Worth _risking, for us. But didn't want to hurt._ Never _wanted to hurt._:

Juushirou and Shunsui traded glances. "We're… not hurt, I think," Juushirou said at last. "Confused, and startled…." He took another look around, finally registering the distinctly non-city nature of their surroundings. "And lost."

"We're not lost," Shunsui said automatically.

Juushirou raised a dark brow.

---

"Okay," Shunsui admitted, after a half-hour's tramp hadn't gotten them anywhere near something that looked like civilization. "Maybe we are lost… 'Shirou?"

"I'm fine."

The brunet tried not to roll his eyes. Right. And turtles were going to be zipping by like shuttles. Any minute now. "Lean on me."

"I don't need to lie down-"

"I didn't say you did." Shunsui reached out for his friend, shivering from the tingle as tourmaline brushed sapphire. It wasn't unpleasant, exactly, just… he wasn't sure what it was, as sensations that should have been alien shifted into almost-familiar. "Let me feel useful, okay? Since I somehow neglected to stick a map up my sleeve for graduation."

"Not that any we had around would have done much good," Juushirou admitted, accepting his hand, and then his shoulder. "I wonder how far we went?"

:_Not sure,_: sapphire admitted. :_More than spaces-between-solid, less than turn-of-planet._:

"Leaves a lot of wiggle room," Shunsui noted. "You two have been awfully quiet."

:_Trying to understand "lost",_: his own companion admitted. :_Unable to coordinate current space-time location with formerly known location?_:

"Pretty much sums it up," the brunet nodded.

:_Created upwelling, known location?_:

"Seireitei's power source." Juushirou brightened. "You can-"

:_Reach out._:

Shunsui closed his eyes.

Light, beside and within him; 'Shirou, himself, and their guests. Fainter glows painting their surroundings in surreal hues and flavors; a champagne-glitter of ores in the planet's crust, mint-and-vinegar flow of life around them, sparkle-bursts of photon-excited gases.

And in the distance, a comfortable upwelling of warmth.

Blinking, he met Juushirou's gaze. "That way?"

"That way," his friend agreed. Shook his head, amazed. "How did we come so far?"

:_In-and-out,_: sapphire stated after a moment's contemplation. :_Start-step, end-step, in solid. Within step, in home.:_ A hesitance. :_Used a lot of energy._:

:_You were us, and_ we _were tangled and afraid,_: tourmaline added. :_Worth it, to flee dangerous conditions. But if we are not in danger, should go slower._:

"So it's going to take more time. And I'm not certain how far we are from the city, but it's more than we can walk in a day…." Juushirou cocked his head, and spread out his free hand, sunlight glinting off sapphire as he flexed claws at different angles, feeling the minute differences in energy-touch. "Do you sense that? It's fainter, but closer."

Shunsui half-closed his eyes, letting his companion stretch their shared senses. There. Not the city's main power source. Something smaller, that almost seemed to float in the heart of organized circles and patches of life. And around it, quiet, familiar energy-nets- "People."

"I think it's a farm," Juushirou said thoughtfully.

Would make sense. Some people didn't like living in the city, risk of Wraith attack or not. And city-dwellers liked fresh farm produce, so both sides got a good deal. So - people. Which implied a house, fortifications, underground shelters, and all the communications and transport capabilities necessary for a settlement that had to stand its own ground at least long enough for reinforcements to fly there. "Feels like we could walk there. I bet they'd let us hitch a ride. Or at least call a shuttle."

"One problem." Juushirou wiggled his fingers, glittering sapphire.

Shunsui grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm working on that…."

:_Other humans see?_: sapphire asked. :_Not energy-sense?_:

"Far as we know," Shunsui agreed.

:_If stellar energy - "light" - shifted, would_ not _see?_: tourmaline put in.

The pair of students traded glances. "That's true," Juushirou nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

:_If light-reflected-from-fingers looks right, then if we shift light-off-claws…._: Sapphire patterns shimmered with concentration, as in outer vision blue crystal shifted to the hues of Juushirou's pale hands. Though still shaped as claws.

"It's a start," Shunsui smiled. The day was looking up. "We're going to be walking a while. Let's see if we can make it a little more convincing…."

---

Hands hidden in his sleeves as he sat in the back of the shuttle cab, Juushirou pasted on a determined smile to meet yet another of Mr. Hayashi's backward glances. White hair did stand out, unfortunately. And he had a bad feeling that their illusion of normality might have slipped once or twice. Shifting light wasn't exactly easy, and their guests couldn't concentrate all the time.

:_Sorry. Trying._:

_I know you are_, Juushirou answered silently. _It's fine. He hasn't thrown us out of the shuttle yet, has he?_

Three beings' amusement tickled down his nerves; from within him, mingled with from the passenger seat in front. :_"True."_:

…_I don't suppose there's_ any _way you could help me tell all three of you apart?_

:_Friend-and-Shunsui deliberately overlapping,_: sapphire informed him with a dry swirl of colors. :_Here, try-_:

A fiercer prickle than just his guest tracing out the twists of his nervous system. This one _hurt_, sharp and swift and oddly clean as slicing steel.

"'Shirou?"

"Just dizzy." :_I'm fine, really, I… something's not right…._:

:_Try words,_: sapphire pointed out, amused and relieved at once. And oddly closer; no fear of mistaking her for another, now. :_Other-humans-not-ours need words, yes?_:

:_Yes, they do._: Shunsui. He'd know that comforting chuckle anywhere. Even when it wasn't a chuckle, but a dance of hues and intensities, stroking along his claws like silk.

:_Silly,_: tourmaline mused; pleased, with just a touch of manic glee. :_This is better!_:

Well, interesting, at least…. Juushirou cleared his throat, aware their ride was eyeing him. "It's just been a long day." :_How are you - I didn't know you could-_:

:_We are energy, you are energy-in-solid._: His companion nestled further into him, pleased as a cat burrowed in clean clothes. :_Just shifted you-and-I; a little here, a little there. Matches us better._:

:_I thought you didn't want to be tangled?_:

:_Already are,_: tourmaline shrugged. :_Tangled-and-speaking better than tangled_-not-_speaking-well._:

:_Already tried arguing,_: Shunsui told him ruefully. :_I think they like how we feel._:

::_Yes._:: Satisfaction. Nesting.

_Nesting?_

:_Didn't want hurt,_: sapphire elaborated. :_More/better we speak together, less Shunsui and Juushirou are hurt. Have been tracing tangle, our energies and yours and swords'. Very intricate._:

:_Could take time to untangle_,: tourmaline agreed. :_Why not be more comfortable, all of us? Smooth rough spots. Stroke knots loose._:

Could take time? From creatures that thought of centuries as _not very long?_ Juushirou felt faint.

:_And matching is not tangled,_: his companion added. :_Tangled is accident; matching is_ us.:

:_But-_: Juushirou reached for Shunsui with this odd newness, wishing they dared touch. Knowing they couldn't, under a stranger's eyes. It'd feel better if he could just hold his friend's hand, he knew it. :_They can't stay, we have to help them get home-_:

Contact. Even without the touch of crystal on crystal. He was in his own seat, and with Shunsui, and trying not to gasp as silk and flames seemed to caress him, sapphire and tourmaline carefully slowing or exciting strand after strand of energy flowing between two and two and four….

:_Nesting,_: sapphire soothed, releasing the new network to glow and strengthen. :_Usually we pair, but more-than-two can work. We-two were paired, and you were trying to pair, and now we-four are beginning-nesting-together._:

Not happening. This was _not_ happening, and it did _not_ make an odd, shuddery sense - he wouldn't let it. No, and no, and _no_.

:_…You're_ married?: Shunsui managed.

Juushirou wished, very desperately, that he dared bang his friend's head off a handy bulkhead.

:_Friend-with-friend, raise offspring, fight together?_: Tourmaline seemed to blink. :_Yes. Like you._:

:_But… but…._:

A speechless Shunsui. Oh, how delightfully rare. :_They're_ energy,: Juushirou pointed out impishly. :_I don't think_ biological _reproduction is something they know about. Yet. And after all, lots of same-sex pairs and war-widowed use our genetic manipulation technology for exactly that._: The original founders of Seireitei had been a relatively small group; if they hadn't brought a slew of other genetic samples with them, _and_ made sure they didn't lose good genetic combinations just because one parent was the wrong sex, the planet's population would have suffered an inbreeding depression not even the best technology could have compensated for.

And why was he so calm? He should be panicking. He knew it. Something was inside his nervous system, changing it in ways he could not understand… and all he wanted was to get off this shuttle, find a warm, private spot to cuddle with Shunsui, and let it happen.

:_First nesting?_: Sapphire was shyly joyful. :_Will help with calm. Until we are safe._:

Like a bucket of cold water. Much better. Although he already missed that stroking of silky heat. Like a dream. One of the _very_ good dreams, that he never told Shunsui about in the morning.

_He chases the girls, but he's always kind, because none of them ever truly held his heart. Yet if someone ever did…._

Shunsui was such a generous soul. If someone ever managed to get that close - Shunsui would be there. Forever.

_And I won't do that to him. I'm going to_ die. _A year from now, a few decades if I'm lucky. I lo- I_ care _about him. I won't love him, and leave him to mourn me alone. I won't._

_Focus_, Juushirou told himself, glancing warily at their driver. One of them had to keep his head enough to keep them all safe. And enjoyable as that moment had been, he somehow doubted their companions had had the concentration to manipulate their energies _and_ maintain illusions.

But Hayashi was silent, eyes fixed on the flight ahead as Seireitei's towers loomed over the horizon.

Maybe they'd gotten lucky. Juushirou breathed a deep sigh of relief, drinking in the green scents of fresh-picked fruits and vegetables from the cargo area. It still made his mouth water, though Shunsui had talked their surprised farm hosts into setting out a simple meal before they hitched a ride. Paid for with Academy funds, of course. And thank the spirits they'd each had the foresight to bring coinage along with them; they'd put away enough food to make the lady of the house jokingly wonder if they were bears in disguise.

:_Used a_ lot _of energy,_: sapphire had reminded him at the time. :_Need to refuel. Chemical reactions to sustain systems, interesting…._:

:_You wanted us fed so you could nest,_: he realized now.

:_So_ we _could. Yes. Takes resources._: Azure shimmers of sadness. :_Not happy?_:

:_I'm… confused._:

:_You want us._: Tourmaline was utterly certain.

:_We don't know enough, yet,_: Shunsui put in. :_Give us time?_:

"So," Hayashi said shortly. "Graduation prank?"

"Must have been," the brunet said shamelessly. "Can't think of anything else that would dump us in the middle of nowhere… ah, no offense."

A snort. "Weird stories about that Academy of yours. Especially since yesterday. Somebody setting off explosions?"

Gray and hazel blinked innocently at him. "Must have missed it," Shunsui shrugged.

"It could well be that the pranksters inadvertently did us a favor," Juushirou ventured. "Thank you for telling us. We should get back as soon as possible, and see where we can help." :_Explosions?_:

:_We were upset. We left,_: sapphire said simply. :_Friend-and-I_ find _trouble, try not to start it. Or harm. But if others were upset…._:

:_You said you couldn't touch solid-_: Juushirou realized what he was thinking, and almost buried his head in his hands. Photons might not mass much, but they were particles. Their companions could definitely touch those, and their nerves, and move them through space….

:_Can't touch solid alone. Can touch solid_ with _you_,: tourmaline agreed.

"How bad do you think it was?" Shunsui said in a low tone.

Hayashi hovered to a halt, and pointed out the front view-port, where part of what had been the main assembly hall was still smoldering. "See for yourselves."

---

So many injuries. So much confusion. But at least the triage stage was long over, and they were down to less serious trauma now….

:_We do what we can,_: pale aqua murmured to Retsu Unohana as she looked after yet another of her fellow graduates who'd ended up scorched, frozen, or temporarily impaled by bits of falling building. No one had died, that she knew of, but there had been at least three cases that were touch and go, two that were flat-out missing, and everyone was upset. :_Not as bad as it seems. Your whole-energy-pattern lingers, even days after injury. Show us how it_ should _be, and we heal._:

Retsu leaned into that melancholy comfort, still amazed how quickly the other within herself had gone from frightening intruder to trusted ally. :_I know much of our medical equipment works on similar principles, but I've never been able to_ feel _things being put right before._:

:_Never felt solid-being-made-right before, either,_: came that hint of faded mischief. Sobered again. :_Came to be allies. Did_ not _mean to do this._:

:_We'll figure it out,_: Retsu assured her, stepping forward to soothe yet another burn. :_Master Genryuusai said he'd have news for us soon… my friend?_:

Distraction. Incredulity. Dawning, impossible realization.

:_Over here!!!_:

Joy and :_claws caressing_: and arms around her and :_auras spiral-wrapped around auras,_ kin _and_ together _and hope rescued from disaster-_:

Tears, running down her cheeks. Not all of them were hers.

"Aw, Retsu," a familiar voice tried to tease, thick with emotion. "You missed us."

Kyouraku? Retsu stiffened. Shunsui Kyouraku? That rake, that scoundrel, that incorrigible skirt-chaser-

:_Younger brother!_: her companion cried; the same mix of joy and grief Retsu had seen after a Wraith attack, as scattered family found each other and mourned those who'd never be found. :_Brother's partner!_:

Juushirou Ukitake was the third in their complicated hug, stroking her hair like a child's. "I thought there was something they weren't telling us… you're family. They'd _never_ abandon you."

:_But… hurt you…._: Aqua huddled, ashamed.

Sapphire and tourmaline reached out, gentle but firm. :_Elder sister. You lost chosen-friend, half-of-pair,_: tourmaline stated simply. :_Of course you hurt. Takes time to heal. Time to grieve._:

:_But grieving, pain-lashing, mourning - still our sister,_: sapphire said firmly. :_You choose risk, hope of pain-ending, chance at stopping those-who-slay? Then_ we _choose, as well._:

::_You will not lose us, sister. We love you._::

It was a gift. Rescue out of hell. The priceless surety that someone was here, someone cared….

Retsu cried her companion's pain out on their shoulders. And Shunsui kept his hands to himself.

:_Why surprised?_: aqua finally managed; exhausted, but brighter with hope than Retsu had yet felt her. :_He is younger brother._:

:_He is,_: Retsu acknowledged, :_but Shunsui's not._:

:_He/Shunsui tangled like you/I, brother's partner/Juushirou,_: her companion stated, puzzled. :_Feels what brother feels._ Is _brother to us. Would not make us uncomfortable. And-_: A surprised shimmer of colors, very much an older sister's giggle. :_Nesting?_ All _of you?_:

Juushirou went bright red. Shunsui cleared his throat. "Ah. I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding…."

"Not on your parts." Yamamoto-Genryuusai's presence was heavy as volcanic ash, nape-prickling as a wildfire. "We specifically said _no_ mated pairs." His cane struck the ground for emphasis, and Retsu swore she could feel the planet shudder.

:_Leave sister alone, lost, grieving?_: tourmaline struck out. :_Enter black hole and rotate!_:

"What he said," Shunsui nodded. And tried not to wilt in the old man's glare. "With all due respect, Yama-jii."

"Brats," their teacher said, not unkindly. "I suppose you want answers." He raised his voice, just loud enough to be heard over the murmur of confused and worried students. "Listen up, youngsters. You have a lot to learn about the refugees we've just given sanctuary, and how they will help us against the Wraith."

---

The main dining hall. Probably not Master Genryuusai's first preference for addressing near a hundred upset graduates, Juushirou thought, claiming a seat between Retsu and Shunsui. However, given it _was_ one of the buildings that still seemed to have an intact roof….

"Hall saved by Tuesday night mystery meat," Shunsui muttered.

Juushirou elbowed him, trying not to shudder at the thought. "Shh!"

The fierce gaze swept them all once more, and nodded. "You know who I am, and what I am."

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai. The last living Alteran on the planet; possibly the last in this galaxy, or any other. Ancestor to many of those here, and grim protector of their people as long as the planet had had humans on it.

"Five thousand years ago, we thought we had escaped the Wraith by fleeing to Earth." A dry hint of a smile. "As if mere isolation were enough to defeat any plague."

:_Retsu says, (You need immunizations and eradication. But Wraith aren't a real plague,)_: aqua informed them.

:_Why didn't Retsu say that?_: Shunsui frowned.

:_Tried. You didn't hear._: Aqua was puzzled. :_And she doesn't hear you. Hears me, and brother's-pair, and you-two hear each other…._:

:_We are nesting-together,_: sapphire stated thoughtfully. :_Hear each other that way. But hearing you… we-energy hear our sister, but we-solid-companions hear_ we-energy _hearing you._:

:_Yes!_: Aqua brightened. :_She hears_ me _hearing-_:

:_"Quiet."_:

A rumble. An earthquake. A flash of fire.

They shut up.

"I'll spare you the history lesson," Master Genryuusai said dryly. "In short, one reckless Queen of a Hive-ship cobbled together enough stolen technology to follow us here. And we've been at war ever since. With casualties to both sides, thank the spirits one of our first raids destroyed their cloning tanks…." His gaze went distant with memory, before he shook it off. "Your books have told you of the stalemate since, I'm sure. We've never had the technological advantages of my forebears. I make no apologies for that. I was a young warrior, not a scientist, and no small band of survivors, no matter how determined, can reweave the whole fabric of a dying civilization. What we have built is strong, and endures, and protects almost all of us, so long as we remain vigilant." He paused, and regarded them again. "But there has been little we could do to prevent them from raiding planets near to us in secret. Planets where humans are kept as slaves, and worse, by the children of Ra."

The Goa'uld. Juushirou felt chilled.

:_Solid inside solid? Parasites?_: Sapphire shuddered.

:_Not like you,_: he soothed. :_Never like you. You were asked._: Juushirou eyed their teacher. :_Even if we didn't ask you._:

"They're intelligent enough not to draw Goa'uld attention, so they raid carefully, and build their numbers slowly," Master Genryuusai went on. "But they are increasing. And when they feel they are strong enough… then we shall see a siege to rival that which felled Atlantis."

A murmur from the students. Two bodies edged closer to Juushirou, seeking comfort.

"I did not think I would live to see that day," Master Genryuusai mused. "My race is long-lived, but not immortal as the Wraith. The Queen has always known her ally is time." A subtle shrug. "So I set out to devote my last decades to how we might win our war at last. Our best defense has always been our sources of power. Likewise, they are what the Queen seeks most of all, for with that and the right 'Gate she could call more of her kind here, and crush humanity utterly. The battleground may be in this realm, but zero-point space feeds it - and two centuries ago, I found casualties there, as well." He struck his cane on the floor, wood disintegrating to reveal a sword like theirs. And the hands that gripped it….

Juushirou stared at flame-orange claws, and tried not to feel betrayed.

"Ryuujin Jakka."

_The wandering one._

:_The young ones are melding well,_: Ryuujin Jakka reported, sternly relieved. :_These of my people will live._:

:_Young ones?_: Juushirou wondered.

:_Maybe he means you?_: sapphire wondered back. :_Genryuusai has many more - centuries? - than other solid-companions._:

:_Millennia_,: Juushirou admitted. :_No one else here is over forty._: Not old at all, by Seireitei's standards. Just old enough to fight, and die.

"Our people, now," Master Genryuusai observed. "Given they will learn to step into your realm as I have, and so we may be able to protect even those who choose not to meld." Their teacher's gaze fell on the pair of them. "Though I suspect two of you already have, given how far you bolted. How in the worlds did you manage that with no training?"

"Pure panic," Shunsui admitted, grinning. "So - protect them. Does that mean you know what's after them?"

"Unfortunately, I do," Master Genryuusai admitted. "History tells you how most of the Alterans died. What it does _not_ mention is the fate of those who chose another path. A fate, it seems from the consequences, that is far worse than death."

Juushirou straightened. "_They_ became the strangers."

"They call themselves the Ascended," their teacher nodded. "I've encountered one or two. Mostly when they wished to harangue me with a long lecture on growing up and leaving the physical world to fend for itself… spirits, and you think _my_ classes are boring…."

Startled laughs from their fellow students.

"Lectures aside, they have bound themselves not to interfere with those still living on the physical plane. Which is why it is still safe for our companions to gather near this planet," Master Genryuusai stated. "But they have nothing to stop them from interfering with the realm of energy - and, from what I can determine, no reason to believe they should not." He sighed heavily. "If Ryuujin Jakka is correct, our companions once numbered in the millions. Now… they are far fewer. And very frightened."

"They're not the only ones," Retsu said bluntly. "Master Genryuusai, you said before it wasn't relevant to our treatment - but we have people here in this room, healthy, who even a week ago would still have been in an infirmary after their injuries. And that doesn't even begin to get into the psychosensory effects, or-" she spread aqua claws to catch the light.

"Those are our companions' physical manifestations of their senses in this world," their teacher informed them. "There are other, more subtle alterations as well; I'll walk you through them later, when we all visit the infirmary. Suffice it to say… are you familiar with lichens, Unohana?"

"Symbiotic organisms, an association of fungi and algae," Retsu answered, used to their instructor's sometimes roundabout way of answering questions. "The algae provide energy and various metabolites; the fungi provide protection from a hostile environment…."

"Precisely," Master Genryuusai nodded. "Though in our case, the protection may well be on both sides. Our weapons are the match of the Wraiths', surely, and our shields - but how many lives have we lost when a Wraith broke through those defenses? How many have died because a Wraith is, simply, faster, stronger, and far more resilient than any normal human could ever be?"

"We're healing faster," Shunsui concluded, "and… if they can't _catch_ you, they can't eat you."

"Indeed. Observe." Master Genryuusai straightened-

And vanished.

"As you can see," his voice floated over from the far end of the hall; the class jerked their gazes that way with a start, "this ability alone gives us a significant tactical advantage."

Another blur, and he stood before them again. "As for what other assets our new allies bring to the table - have your companions ask Ryuujin Jakka. He and I have been working on this for quite some time. Though I have no doubt that new minds will bring fresh insight." He waved dismissal. "For the next three days, get to know your companions. Meet me here at the regular lecture time afterward, with a list of ten suggestions. I am specifically looking for ideas on close-quarters combat, evacuation of the injured, and ways to protect non-melded individuals from Wraith projections."

"What about protecting us?" someone muttered in the midst of the crowd.

"Our minds are different enough now that the Wraith have little effect," Master Genryuusai said confidently. "Ryuujin Jakka believes that with a little more experience, we should be able to block them entirely. Dismissed."

Old habits died hard. The class dispersed, if nervously; ones and twos and little clumps of shocked students murmuring to each other as they wandered out.

Juushirou stood with the others, though he felt no inclination to head back to their dorm room immediately. A reluctance that tasted of aqua-mint…. "Retsu?"

She stalked toward Master Genryuusai, face set, gaze dark. Her voice was low, pitched to not carry beyond their small circle. "Lichen is a very permanent relationship, Master Genryuusai."

He met her eyes, white brows lifted in satisfaction that his pupil had followed facts to the proper conclusion. "So it is."

"Sir." Her tone was half accusation, half a sob. "What _are_ we?"

"My best students," Master Genryuusai said bluntly. "My hope for our people. Trained, dedicated young lives that I _will_ not throw into the abyss armed with less than the best weapons I can forge. Tactically skilled, intelligent, steady - and most of all, ethical enough to be trusted with these innocent creatures."

:_Who's he calling innocent?_: tourmaline grumbled.

"You are, young one," their teacher said bluntly.

:_Old enough-_:

"Newborns, when it comes to dealing with our world," Master Genryuusai said dryly. "Ryuujin Jakka has spent centuries with me, observing humankind, before he would risk your lives and hearts, entangled with ours."

:_Humans are complicated,_: Ryuujin Jakka said matter-of-factly. :_Still surprise me, even now… you mean to nest_ with _the humans?_:

"We asked for unpaired volunteers. We weren't certain how the melding would affect certain aspects of your physiology," Master Genryuusai stated, troubled. "You're few enough as it is. I did not want to remove a mating pair…."

:_But we are here,_: sapphire replied. :_And you hint-not-say, we are not leaving._:

Juushirou wasn't sure which should upset him more; the solemn confirmation of his suspicions, or the leap of panic and denial at the thought of losing this friend, this brightness, this _connection_ that made all the world seem right.

:_All energies needed are here,_: tourmaline added. :_Though some blended with solid-companions. If we-two alone tried - yes, offspring might be incomplete, misformed._:

:_But we-two and companions'-two have begun to be we-four,_: sapphire stated bluntly. :_If solid-companions willing, we_ will _be we-four. And if we-four are agreed, we will try._:

:_Such offspring will include human energies,_: Ryuujin Jakka observed, troubled. :_They will be different._:

:_Solid-offspring will be touched by our energies,_: tourmaline shot back. :_Might be different, too. Won't know until we_ try.:

"What do you know?" Retsu asked, dark brow raised.

"Enough that I would not fear taking another wife, were I so inclined," Master Genryuusai said gruffly. "There seems to be an odd sort of selection bias in the gametes, but nothing untoward in the genetic material itself. Would you care to examine the data?"

Retsu's chin lifted. "I would."

"Guess it's just us now," Shunsui said wryly, as the two walked off. "Any plans? Outside of heading right back to the dorm and collapsing, which sounds like the next best thing to heaven to me. Lists can wait."

"Food," Juushirou said firmly.

Shunsui chuckled. "Ah, why am I not surprised?"

"And then, we need to talk." :_All of us._:

::_Yes._::

---

Some pillows, a blanket, and Juushirou's head resting on his shoulder as they huddled together on a bed, desk pulled up beside it for their swords. "You know, even if they're only _mostly_ leaving, the weave's not going to hold up so well without all of her here," Shunsui murmured. "I know they want to fill in their group on just what happened, but maybe my friend should go alone-"

A head-shake. "They deserve some time to think away from us as well," Juushirou said firmly. "I'll be fine."

"Guess I can't talk you out of it…." Shunsui sighed, and reached out to touch the hilts. "Go for it, people."

::_Won't take long,_:: the pair reassured them. And _shifted_.

The world dimmed.

Shunsui kept his eyes open, stunned at how different the room seemed. Same as always; books on shelves, small food unit in the corner, rude poster tucked behind an improvised curtain. But everything seemed - flat. Muted. Heavy, in a way he couldn't quite define. The densest matter was still almost all empty space, he knew that… yet, for the past day, he'd lived in a world where he could actually _feel_ it.

_Wonder if this is how Yama-jii felt, when Ryuujin Jakka went to talk to the others. _

Not that his partner was truly gone. There were threads of presence left behind. But not enough to feel the world as it _should_ be felt. "Like insects caught in amber," Shunsui mused. "We think we move through empty space, when all the time the air is as thick around us as glass… 'Shirou?"

"I'm fine."

Right. Sure. He could already see the first flush of fever rising on his friend's pale cheeks. "I'll call a medic-"

"To do what?" Juushirou said wearily, breathing growing ever more ragged. "Medicine just lets people feel like they're doing something useful."

Oh, not good. "Don't give up on me, 'Shirou." _Don't you dare._

"I'm not." Slow, deliberate breaths; the only thing that would hold off the coughing. For a while. "I'm hanging on. To you. Can't you feel it?" Juushirou was shivering against him; Shunsui grabbed for more blankets. "World's so heavy… but you're all that keeps me from flying away…."

_It's just another fit_, Shunsui tried to tell himself, stroking white hair as Juushirou fought to breathe. _He's had them before. You've always seen him pull through. Always._

But 'Shirou had been so _well_ today. Like a normal person, for once in his life; almost as if he'd never been sick. And they'd been so close, so much a part of each other… it wasn't fair, being huddled here watching, unable to help. But for all their closeness, it was Juushirou's companion who had held the flux of energy that had staved off this - this _separation_ of flesh and spirit. And he didn't have that kind of power-

Breath catching in his throat, Shunsui interlaced his claws with sapphire. :_'Shirou?_:

Like shouting into a hurricane. But he held still and _listened_.

:_…Shunsui?_:

:_Stay with me, 'Shirou. Lean on me._: "They said we already had a link," Shunsui said out loud. "Use it. _Stay here_."

"Don't want… to make you…."

"Exactly what is it you think you're making me do?" Shunsui said wryly. "'Shirou - I want you to stay."

Juushirou slumped. "For how long?"

_So that's the problem._

Wasn't it always? He might be a skirt-chasing idiot, sometimes, but he wasn't blind. His best friend _loved_ him. Had loved him, bad habits and all, for years.

Loved him, and tried not to ever let it be noticed. Because 'Shirou was just selfish enough to want to be loved the way he deserved to be loved; mind, heart, and soul. The kind of love that would leave a gaping hole in anybody left behind.

Just selfish enough to want it… and far too kind to want to do that to anyone.

_For a smart guy, 'Shirou, you can be a real idiot sometimes_. "We're going to the front lines, 'Shirou. Even if this works out the way Yama-jii hopes… how many get through their twenty and out?"

"You will," Juushirou murmured.

"Not," Shunsui said bluntly, "without you."

Hazel finally looked at him. "How… can you be sure?"

Shunsui met him gaze for gaze. "Because you're my friend."

_And maybe I don't love you. Yet. You never let anyone get that close. But if you did…._

_If you ever did, I'd be an idiot to let you go. And 'Kaasan Kyouraku didn't raise anybody that stupid. _

He held onto that, even as Juushirou started coughing in earnest and clutched the energies between them like the last lifeline before the whirlpool. "Hold on," Shunsui said firmly, and, :_Hold on, don't let go-_:

::_We are here!_::

Light and life surged back into the world, lifting him up like strong tea, the first light of dawn after storm. The frail link between them was caught, strengthened; tension singing out of it as tourmaline gripped them both and sapphire wove, wove, wove and _threw_ a net to catch the spirit slipping free-

:_Sorry,_: sapphire keened, holding and soothing and pale-ribboned with the nearness of grief. :_Sorry, so many questions, thought the weave would hold longer…._:

"I've - had worse-"

:_Stop trying to talk,_: Shunsui told him bluntly. :_This is easier._: Deliberately, he turned his attention toward their companions. :_What did you tell them?_:

:_What we know,_: tourmaline shrugged. :_Silly-dangerous-strangers made a promise not to touch-solid, so staying near solid should be mostly safe. Solid-companions don't yet know how to_ stop _stranger-Ascended, but poking the problem. Solid-companions have own killers to flee-and-fight, and want help. Solid-companion_ is _all wanderer Ryuujin Jakka said, but also more. And… link between solid-companion and energy-companion likely to be permanent, so long as solid-form energy-net exists._:

:_Bet that was a mouthful to chew on,_: Shunsui commented wryly.

:_Needs thinking about,_: tourmaline agreed. :_But if Yama-jii and Ryuujin Jakka are right, and we-together can defend those who do not choose to meld - would be worth it._:

:_Worth it for more than that. If Wraith destroy Seireitei, upwelling will vanish, as in other cities Wraith slew, and there will be no refuge from the Ascended,_: sapphire observed grimly. Softened. :_Better now?_:

:_I've lived through worse,_: Juushirou assured her faintly.

:_Almost-die_ often?: Azure wrapped more tightly around him. :_Don't._:

:_I don't want to,_: Juushirou admitted. :_But I won't chain you. Ever. Friends don't do that to each other._:

:_Friends-together are linked, not chained!_: sapphire bristled.

:_And if we-four nest-together, all three of us can hold the weave,_: tourmaline stated more practically. :_If one or two missing for a time, would not unravel._:

"Sounds like a plan," Shunsui said lightly. Stroked white hair, trying to pack in longing and friendship and a welcome that would never, ever cease. :_'Shirou? Stay._:

:_…Yes._: Tentatively, Juushirou reached back, sapphire and tourmaline interlaced with white. :_But how?_:

:_Start from links-already-formed,_: tourmaline instructed, brightening those energies in their mind's eye. :_Slow and careful, to begin… trust. But_ stop _if anything hurts._:

:_New for all of us,_: sapphire agreed. :_Better to build in stages, work delicately, leave alone and let grow before shaping again._:

:_Like bonsai,_: Juushirou murmured.

Two minds explored the concept, rippled with recognition. ::_Yes. Very like._::

:_Is known what pairing_ should _look like, but everyone is different,_: tourmaline added, reaching delicately into the network between them. :_Here, looks good for start…._:

Slowly, by degrees, Shunsui felt hearts and breathing negotiate new rhythms. Skin was pressed against skin, auras weaving around each other, and… it wasn't what he'd anticipated, at all. The energies between them didn't blend, they _built_. He could close his eyes and reach out to what was _Shunsui_ and what was _Juushirou_ and-

:_-Katen Kyoukotsu-_:

:_-Sougyo no Kotowari-_:

-and _what we have built together_….

Shunsui pried his eyes open, feeling the lateness of the hour. Juushirou was a boneless warmth against him; but breathing easily, asleep, not the racking struggle of before. "Is that it?"

:_Good start,_: Katen Kyoukotsu chuckled, a ripple of tourmaline and ruby. :_Takes time. No one pairs in a day._:

:_Rest,_: Sougyo no Kotowari murmured. :_We are here._:

Good advice. "Lights off," Shunsui murmured, and pulled another blanket over them.

---

The blood was black, but it was just as warm.

_Spin, slash, deflect the bolt back-_

Juushirou held the hive-ship corridor with Shunsui at his side, wondering, in the few instants nothing was coming at them, just how he'd let himself be talked into this. In the past months, they'd found out exactly how risky flying against Wraith darts was. Flying _through_ the screen of darts, close enough to the hull to chance a flash-step into the ship itself-

Master Genryuusai was going to kill them for losing that fighter. He just knew it.

:_Has to get to us, first,_: Sougyo no Kotowari pointed out.

:_Oh, he would,_: Shunsui chuckled. :_Just to grab our ears and yell._:

:_Wouldn't mind if he did,_: Juushirou admitted, ducking talons. :_Why did I-_:

Behind them, one of the five children they'd come for whimpered.

…Right. Damn all Wraith, anyway.

Katen Kyoukotsu was a wordless, bloody keen through all their minds, keeping them fast enough to match the Wraiths' inhuman speed. They needed it. Ordinarily they could have ducked in and out of _elsewhere_, letting bolts flash harmlessly through space they'd been in moments before. With civilians behind them…. "Miss Midori!" Juushirou called back to the teacher who'd been snatched as prey with her charges. "Do you have the door open?"

"There isn't any door!" She sounded a breath from tears.

"Hell of a time for these guys to remodel," Shunsui grunted, slicing through a feeding arm with his second blade.

_I could use one of those_, Juushirou thought in passing, throwing himself back into the fray. He'd tried out Shunsui's two-handed style in training, but it had never felt quite right….

A Wraith down the corridor took aim. He saw it, moved to block - and found himself pinned down, attackers too close. He _knew_, so they all knew, but Shunsui had _no time_-

_We're going to lose him. Our friend. Our partner._

:_No!_:

Sougyo no Kotowari surged through him, and he was blind.

_So much power…._

More than he'd ever touched. More than they'd ever dared use; humans were fragile, so fragile in the face of their companions' energies. They'd always been so _careful_.

They weren't careful now.

The world was slow, honeyed amber. Calm as foam atop a wave, Juushirou reached out with one blade, brushing the bolt of energy aside. He needed a second, so there _was_ a second, and with that-

Lightning arced with his strike, leaping from foe to foe in a blistering cascade of destruction.

:_Yes!_: Katen Kyoukotsu exulted. :_Pattern seen/tasted/accepted-_:

Impossible wind howled through the depths of the hive-ship, smashing their remaining enemies before them.

Silence, broken only by quick breaths behind them. "There's going to be more," Shunsui pointed out. "If we're lucky."

"And if we're not, they'll seal this section and vent it all to vacuum…." Words died in Juushirou's throat. It _wasn't_ his eyes playing tricks. The corridor was far too bright, lit by-

:_You're glowing._: Shunsui's images were awed.

:_So are you._:

::_We are with you. We are_ more. _Our child will not wake only to mourn!_::

"Well." Juushirou cleared his throat. It felt like drinking rainbows. Holding a tiger by the tail, with its amused tolerance. "I don't think we'll be getting out that way… if the wall is new, do you think we can cut through it?"

Shunsui didn't answer, sheathing his blades and walking back into the dead end with the children and Midori. "Don't be afraid," he said gently, reaching out with a clean - if glowing - hand. "It won't hurt you."

:_Are you sure?_: Juushirou whispered.

:_We're sure,_: Shunsui reassured him. :_Katen Kyoukotsu got a good look at you two when you lit up. They're still inside us. Just a little more… visible than usual._:

Sougyo no Kotowari shared his sigh of relief. :_Wasn't sure,_: she admitted.

No need to ask why she'd risked it anyway. Losing civilians always hurt. Losing Shunsui-

They might live through it. But like Retsu's Minazuki, they'd never be the same.

Shunsui had all the children around him now, along with their wide-eyed teacher. "How far do you think we can go, 'Shirou?" he said thoughtfully. "I mean, _really_ go."

Juushirou blinked. Looked where Shunsui's claws were touching the organic bulkhead, and followed the stretch of his senses to the hull, vacuum, and the first thin wisps of atmosphere from their homeworld. :_You're not thinking of…._:

:_See any other way out?_:

No good ones, at least. The two of them would probably survive breaking into the hangar to steal a ride. The children…. :_Can we do it?_: he asked his companion.

:_Not in one step,_: was her considered reply. :_Very far. And far to bring those-not-melded. But… in one step,_ can _get to atmosphere._:

Careful as that answer was, _where_ in the atmosphere would be very, very tricky. :_Can you reach Minazuki?_: Others might be closer, but relatives were always easier to reach. :_This is what I think we need…._:

Shunsui was already putting the medical tape in their field kits to a distinctly nonstandard use. "Retsu's going to yell at us," he sighed.

"Probably," Juushirou agreed. "Miss Midori, would you come over here?"

"What are we doing?" she asked, trying hard not to look at their hands.

_I think Master Genryuusai needs to tell people we're friendly again. More persuasively, this time_, Juushirou thought ruefully. "We're going home." _I hope._

Civilians tied to their belts with sticky tape, Juushirou took Shunsui's hand and they _stepped_-

-Cold, punishing cold, ripping at their clothes yet nothing to breathe-

_Step._

Warmer air; high and thin as mountains. The children were screaming. He might be screaming. Shunsui was definitely screaming, the maniac; Academy students were too valuable to risk their necks sky-diving, meaning he hadn't been able to go in years….

_Step._

And the ground was so close, but they could feel Minazuki's call beckoning, and alter the angle of _where-to-move-next-_

_Thump._

"Inertial dampening field," Shunsui groaned as stunned children rolled off him. "Good idea."

:_You. Did._ What?!?: Darkness seemed to cloud the sky over them, and stunned rescue personnel scrambled to get clear.

:_Good to see you, too._: Juushirou smiled innocently at Retsu.

She eyed him, unimpressed. "That works better when your co-pilot isn't bouncing with post-jump euphoria. Do I even need to ask whose idea this was?"

"It worked," Shunsui pointed out.

Untangling frost-nipped children, she raised an eyebrow. "Tell that to the Commander-General."

:_Aw, no…._: Shunsui winced.

:_We're going to get yelled at,_: Katen Kyoukotsu chuckled. :_But the young ones lived._:

And for that, Juushirou knew, they could stand every bit of yelling Master Genryuusai dished out. :_I thought you didn't like human children,_: he teased.

:_Unaesthetic,_: Katen Kyoukotsu stated firmly. :_Unpredictable. No memory-base laid down, you have to begin instruction in proper behavior, what not-to-touch, all over again. Every time._: A pause. :_But some of them must come out right._:

:_And you always intended to have a child with him?_: Juushirou asked his companion privately, amused.

:_Our children_,: Sougyo no Kotowari chuckled, :_are_ cute.:

:_Right,_: Shunsui said, amused and skeptical. :_This, I've got to see._:

::_We will. Soon._::

---

Ears still ringing from Yama-jii's lecture, Shunsui sprawled on their couch and rolled quartz crystal between his hands. The faint, flickering glow along veins of iron pyrite was stronger now; a perceptible light, instead of the there-and-not shimmer of a few days before. _I hope this comes out right…._

:_Will_,: Katen Kyoukotsu assured him. :_Trust._:

:_Easy for you to say,_: Shunsui grumbled. :_Didn't you tell us your people don't need physical anchors for the egg? And we do. If it weren't for our energies in the mix-_:

:_If not for you, we-two might not have lived to attempt an egg,_: Sougyo no Kotowari put in calmly. :_Beginning was tricky, yes. False starts. Much to adapt, make right. But now, foundation is solid, and the child has grown well._:

So they said. Their companions' mode of reproduction definitely wasn't as straightforward as biological creatures'. Together all those involved had to decide on a basic framework, lay it down in layers of energy and memory, and _wait_….

And observe. And trim, encourage, hinder; all the while spinning in strands of light, of recollection, of a past that would give their child solid ground to understand the present and live into the future.

_Now_ Shunsui knew why they understood bonsai.

Behind him he could hear Juushirou muttering something uncomplimentary about paperwork in general and the creator of equipment loss forms in particular. "Let me guess," Shunsui mused. "They don't have a blank for 'lost due to flash-stepping out of craft to create combat diversion'?"

The incoherent snarl was answer enough.

"Put down 'unexpected energy-manipulation side effect'," Shunsui suggested.

"But we didn't-"

"Do you want to be fighting with the computer all night? Just put the details in the addenda tomorrow." Shunsui patted the cushion beside him.

"I suppose it's accurate," Juushirou said ruefully. "More or less."

"Don't know why you're so determined to finish that up when we could be _meeting_ someone," Shunsui said pointedly, as his partner made a few last touches on the holographic projection.

The report closed and winked out, and Juushirou gave him a wry smile. "You've met my siblings?"

"Yeah…." What did that have to do with anything?

"We're going to be _parents_, Shunsui. Even if Katen Kyoukotsu and Sougyo no Kotowari say they can handle most of the care… we're going to be very, very busy. If we didn't have Master Genryuusai's direct intervention to take us off the front lines because of how important this is to all the companions - you _know_ the Forces' position on parental leave."

He did. It could pretty much be summed up as, _Don't_. Children were for people out of the fighting. A fighter had to be sure a spouse or relatives could raise them alone until front-line service was up. And if someone slipped up? Gestation was in an artificial womb, and there was _hell_ to pay from your superiors.

He didn't like being an exception. But they couldn't, in all good conscience, leave this young one in unmelded companions' care. The way human and companion energies were intermingled - for all they knew, normal companions couldn't even _feed_ the child.

_We don't know_, Shunsui realized. _We don't know anything._

:Now _you panic._: Sitting down knee to knee, Juushirou reached out to touch the crystal. :_One day at a time, Shunsui. We'll figure it out._:

:_Silly,_: Katen Kyoukotsu teased, though they could almost taste the nervous ripple of pinks. :_Checked everything-_:

:_Three times,_: Sougyo no Kotowari murmured, brushing lightly over the complex knot of energies linked to smoky quartz.

:_-Should be ready to hatch. Soon._:

Juushirou shared a glance with Shunsui. :_And how soon is-_:

The knot trembled. Wriggled, strands slipping free to coil out into the world, tipped with claws so ruby-red they were nearly black. Shimmered.

And popped free into a familiar, miniature bell of a shape, shadows glinting sober crimson and silver as it studied them, as if they were new as the first dawn.

::_Soft touch/wave of colors/ greeting, little one_.::

A tentative answering shimmer, reds and blacks and- :_…Hello?_:

"Aww," Shunsui murmured. "He could fit in your hand."

The tiny creature regarded them thoughtfully. :_Physically possible, but practically unwise. Parent Sougyo no Kotowari already occupying energy-realm there._:

If he hadn't been watching, Shunsui never would have caught the shadows-in-shadows ripple accompanying those images. But he knew Juushirou, and he knew Sougyo no Kotowari, so he was. And smirked, while his companion was still sputtering. "Sense of humor? Comes from _your_ side of the family."

Which seemed to be all the encouragement the hatchling needed to fling itself at them and cling, pouring out waves of :_mine_: and :_who_: and :_world is so_ big….:

_Children don't need much_, Juushirou had told him once, with dry irony. _Just love, and care - and the firm conviction that if they deliberately screw up, you_ will _make sure they suffer the consequences._

So Shunsui smiled, and watched their companions rough-stroke their offspring with energy, like grooming a kitten. ::_We're here. You're safe._::

:_War,_: the hatchling protested. :_Wraith. Silly-dangerous-Ascended._:

Shunsui's jaw dropped, and he knew Juushirou's wasn't far behind. One thing to be told their offspring would have bits of their own memory woven in, like corporeal creatures' instincts. Quite another to realize their little one already knew of war, and grief, and death….

:_All exist,_: Sougyo no Kotowari affirmed. :_But not here. Here is protected. Stay near us. Other places, not so safe-_: and with that came a shiver, like a mother snatching her child away from flames :_-do_ not _go without us._:

:_Agreement,_: came shyly back. :_Curious. Home - solid-realm? Energy-realm?_:

:_Our-home,_: Katen Kyoukotsu said confidently. :_Though in time, you may also choose solid-companion…._: A ripple of surprise. :_???_:

"It tickles!" Juushirou giggled, falling back against the couch.

Shunsui felt it then; a feathery whisper over his cheek, as if someone had drawn across a gossamer strand. Or a tiny kitten-claw. :_Is that you, little one?_:

Hesitance. :_...Okay?_:

"It's-" Juushirou hiccuped, and got his breathing under control. "It's fine. As long as you don't keep it up too long, oh my ribs…."

:_You can touch-solid?_: Sougyo no Kotowari hugged the hatchling. :_Then need to tell you_ lots _of not-to-touch. For now - touch skin, hair, claws only. Touch_ very _light. Solid-companions resilient. Other humans-_:

:_Not so much,_: Katen Kyoukotsu finished, chuckling.

"Yama-jii," Shunsui predicted, "is going to have a fit."

"Probably," Juushirou agreed, bemused. "What should we name him?"

_Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai's enough of a mouthful_, was on the tip of Shunsui's tongue, before he caught the full force of 'Shirou's soft smile.

_If a platoon of Wraith dropped in for lunch, he'd slaughter them all, then go back to cooing. _

:_Yes,_: Katen Kyoukotsu agreed privately. :_Dangers-to-young_ die.:

And their companions had spent five thousand years running from something they couldn't talk to and couldn't fight. Spirits, that had to hurt.

Wait. Wait just one minute. For a danger to die, it had to be alive in the first place…. :_You're not the only energy-creatures out there?_:

A blink of confusion, then embarrassed realization. :_No. Have been busy learning your world. Haven't told you much about ours._:

Yep. Yama-jii was definitely going to throw a fit.

But that wasn't nearly as important as considering 'Shirou's question, as he carefully tickled their little one back. _What do we call you, young one?_

---

"Nejibana Zangetsu," Master Genryuusai murmured, energies wrapped tightly around him so as not to wake the minuscule being tangled in Sougyo no Kotowari's tendrils. "Grand name for such a small creature."

"He insisted," Juushirou smiled wryly, almost rubbing the crystal tucked up his sleeve. Nejibana didn't need the quartz as a physical anchor anymore, but it made things easier. Like any young creature, the hatchling sometimes still got confused about exactly which sets of energies were his parents. The stone made a reliable beacon, comfortable as a familiar blanket. "We have two names, so he had to as well."

:_Different,_: Ryuujin Jakka said thoughtfully. :_One of us, but different._:

"An energy-creature who can touch the physical realm without a bonded physical companion as an intermediary," the shinigami commander said thoughtfully. "You may have just solved one of our most pressing ethical dilemmas."

Juushirou blinked, considering that. "If Nejibana can associate with a human, without melding with them-"

"Then our future recruits would, at the least, have informed consent," Genryuusai nodded. "That is my hope, yes."

_Gently. Gently. Let our kitten sleep_. "You could have asked us," Juushirou said quietly.

"I've lost so many of you to the Wraith," his teacher stated, just as softly. "Too many. The projections are classified, but Retsu can show you some of them…. In ten years, without some unforeseen breakthrough in weapons technology, they would have been laying siege to Seireitei. In twenty, they'd have been feeding inside our very walls."

Juushirou shivered. "I knew it was bad, but-"

"We were dying," Genryuusai said bluntly. "We may yet perish. But without our companions, we would have no hope at all." A sigh. "One day, I pray you will forgive me."

"I forgave you months ago," Juushirou said honestly.

"You always were a gentle soul," Genryuusai mused. Grimaced as his communicator beeped, and left to tend one of the thousand and one emergencies only the Academy's leader could handle.

"Not so gentle as you think," Juushirou mused, alone. Or - not quite alone, ever again. "I forgave you. But I can't forget."

:_You should not_,: Sougyo no Kotowari agreed. :_We are companions. Partners. Those who strive together against that which destroys life. We are not_ tools. _And neither are our children._:

:_Never tools_,: Juushirou vowed, feeling Katen Kyoukotsu and Shunsui's assent behind him. :_You're family. Now, and always._:

Pleased warmth. :_Then let us consider this thought, of our child in your Academy._:

---

When he testified days later, Shunsui would solemnly swear that the hospital explosion was _nobody's_ fault.

Nobody's except the Ascended, that is.

At the time, he was a little too busy to care. "Retsu!"

:_Here!_: Katen Kyoukotsu carried Minazuki's frantic call, as smoke and sparks flew.

_In_ and _out_ and he was there, adding his strength to Unohana's as she desperately tried to shield one of her critically ill patients from…. _What the hell is that?_

Not a Wraith. Not another shinigami - they might glow when their companions took the gloves off, but they were never transparent. And they damn well didn't float.

:_Ascended!_: his partner warned.

Oh. Lovely. But why did he feel like he should know that face, even altered as it was?

"Hidetada Shiroi," Retsu coughed; one hand splayed wide to hold her mind on the energy-shield, the other feeling her unconscious patient's pulse. "He died two weeks ago. Sort of."

"Sort of?" Shunsui echoed in disbelief, swords at the ready. For whatever good that might do. He felt Katen Kyoukotsu reach, as Minazuki must have reached, trying to set off the building's alarms, alert security, _anything_.

Nothing worked. Nothing.

_So much for not interfering with the physical world._

"I was only there at the end," Retsu said hurriedly. "Master Genryuusai said the Ascended approached Hidetada… that he decided to join them as an ambassador, and tell them to be more careful in zero-point space-"

_"Release the woman."_

It rattled around in Shunsui's head, where nobody but four people had any business going. Calm, almost gentle… and an invasion all the same.

"No." Retsu's voice was steel. "Aoi is my patient."

_"Whom you cannot heal. There is no need for her to suffer and die. Let her come to us-"_

"The lady said no," Shunsui said with a grim smile, feeling help on the way. Maybe physical alarms weren't working, but every shinigami in the city knew something was wrong. And ahead of them all-

Juushirou stepped out of _elsewhere_ beside him, his own blade drawn. "What seems to be the problem?"

_"Brother."_ A sense of satisfaction. _"You have been hidden so long. But we knew you would come."_

_Trap_, Shunsui knew, chilled. _But - they told Yama-jii they'd leave us alone…._

Juushirou gave the glow a sharp look. "I have five brothers. You're not one of them. Why are you here?"

_"Why am I here? Why are_ you _still chained to flesh, brother? It is not right for you to linger in this world."_

Juushirou stiffened. "This _is_ my world."

"And last I heard, it's a free planet," Shunsui slipped in, turning a charm he didn't feel on the glow-bulb. "What we're up to isn't any of your business. You wrecking our lovely Unohana's hospital, though - that's _our_ business. So. You want to get out of here and stop messing with the lady's life support?"

_"It only ties her to this reality."_

"For us, that's considered a good thing," Juushirou said with deceptive mildness.

_"Hold to your chains, and you will one day die. As this woman will die, without our aid." _

"The cost of a life well lived," Juushirou said levelly.

_"It is not a price you should pay. You are one of ours-"_

"Never," Juushirou said flatly. "I will never become a creature that harms the innocent. Unless you have something else to say, please leave."

_"You refuse?"_ Utter disbelief. _"We harm no one-"_

"Hey," Shunsui broke in. "Aren't you the guy who was supposed to explain how much damage all you glowy guys are already doing to a lot of innocent creatures in zero-point space? I know Yama-jii would have explained it, in little _tiny_ details. You _are_ hurting people, and 'Shirou doesn't want into your little club."

_"He is mistaken. Who would not join us? The knowledge, the freedom-"_

"To do what, sit around watching the world spin by and whining about it?" Shunsui let his smile fade. "If you want to help with the Wraith, we can talk. Somewhere else. If you don't - in case you hadn't noticed, we're a little busy, what with having a war with things trying to _eat_ us. So scram."

Probably not the smartest thing to have said, in retrospect. Shunsui didn't see what Hidetada did, but the world went _white_, and his link to 'Shirou was-

:_No!_:

Nejibana, flinging defiance in the face of the creature hurting his parent. Whiteness flickered a little, confused, then gathered its strength to crush-

::_No!_::

Juushirou and Sougyo no Kotowari, caution thrown to the winds, slashing at the impossible weight of energy that threatened their young one. Shunsui and Katen Kyoukotsu flung their own strength at the whiteness, Retsu and Minazuki hard behind them.

_Pinpricks_, Shunsui realized. _We're not even hurting this thing…._

_"Spare the mortals, brother. Leave that prison of flesh of your own will." _

"Death first," Juushirou gritted out.

_"Your life is unnatural; you should have fled that flesh decades ago. So… acceptable." _

They were doomed. But Shunsui grinned, Katen Kyoukotsu a bittersweet song inside him, and readied everything for one last shot. This bastard wouldn't have his child, or his friend-

The world dissolved in fire.

:_Step, young ones!_:

_Ryuujin Jakka_. Shunsui felt faint with relief, even as flames burned through the physical world they were no longer in. Not that he knew what even Yama-jii could do about an Ascended, but-

_**"Begone!"**_

The blast knocked them into the physical world, and the fire consumed them.

Endless agony later, Shunsui blinked off ashes. Ground, Juushirou pale and shut-eyed beside him-

Yama-jii, holding a white-faced Retsu back before she could rush into the burning building. "My patients!"

"They're gone, young one." Their teacher's voice was weary, but unyielding. "I won't lose you as well."

"No…." She crumpled, weeping, to the ash-stained grass.

:_Aunt_,: Nejibana murmured, cuddling near them both. :_Sorry. Glad you're alive. So sorry._:

"Not your fault, kitten-light." Shunsui coughed out soot - were those his lungs knitting back together? - and gripped Juushirou's shoulder. "You alive?"

"Hurt… _everywhere_…."

:_Evil!_: Sougyo no Kotowari hissed, weaving energy around her wounded partner. :_Evil, didn't ask, tried to take!_:

:_You hurt it_,: Katen Kyoukotsu growled, rippling with anger. :_How?_:

:_There are ways_,: Ryuujin Jakka stated. :_We will teach you._:

Yama-jii frowned. "We meant to negotiate, not fight!"

:_Negotiations_,: Ryuujin Jakka said dryly, :_appear to be over. Ukitake will die without those techniques, Shigekuni. We must teach them. All of them._:

The old Alteran's shoulders slumped. "They were my people."

Deliberately, Retsu wiped off tears, and stood. Pointed, where the first firemen were working to extinguish the unnatural blaze. "_Those_ were our people, Master Genryuusai!"

"They still are." Leaning on Shunsui, Juushirou got to his feet. Raised his hand, and beckoned. "Don't be afraid."

_I'm seeing things_, Shunsui thought, stunned, as something seemed to flutter up out of the ruins toward them. Or, well, not _seeing_, exactly, as the first flutter was joined by a second, and then a swarm-

:_It's real_,: Katen Kyoukotsu assured him. :_This is what you are, without a living body to house you. Though usually, your people don't linger._:

Ghosts. Oh, wonderful.

"I don't think they're supposed to look like that." Juushirou gestured toward an odd knot of energies, right above where the spirits' hearts should have been. Bright, glowing - yet _eating_ into them, in a way that raised all the hair on Shunsui's neck.

"No," Yama-jii said darkly. "It seems our guest was busy, before he made himself known."

Juushirou nodded, determined. "It's going to be alright," he said softly, reaching out to energy that felt like Aoi, and bewildered sorrow. "We won't let them have you." Sapphire touched the foreign energy-

The spirit dissolved into sparks, flickering away to _elsewhere_.

"Um… what just happened?" Shunsui managed. Oddly enough, he wasn't afraid. Not anymore. It was as if that knot had tied up something _wrong_ in the universe, and its severing set the world suddenly right.

:_Death,_: Ryuujin Jakka said gravely, :_is only the beginning._:


	2. Second Impressions

_Four millennia later._

A final digit, and the lock blinked from red to green. Kaien Shiba held his breath, and eased open the door to one of the Academy's smaller gardens. He'd done this dozens of times before, but if one of his fellow students had finally picked this night to put a nice, quiet, fragrant nook of trees and herbs to illicit recreational use-

No. Not a smooching couple to be seen. The garden was dark - at least to his ordinary, human eyes - and he was alone.

_Now, let's hope I got the guard schedule right. _

Breaking into the Academy wasn't something Kaien would have tried on a bet. Or even a suicide mission. Academy security was actually _heavier_ than that around the shinigami barracks; a full-fledged shinigami was generally capable of protecting himself, thank you, up to and including walking out untouched after shuttles blew up on top of them. Which was one reason nobody sane built a house _anywhere near_ shinigami.

Unbound students, however, were far more vulnerable. And the Hollows knew it.

So no. Breaking in? Not happening. Breaking out, though - that was easier. Usually.

_Graduation's in three days. The Commander-General's got us locked up like virgin princesses. _

Still. He had to try.

And he figured he had a fair shot. Kaien had figured out years ago how to sneak out of the Academy. The trick was where to start. The outer perimeter was watched. Tightly. But if you could get to the roof from one of the inner gardens….

:_Don't move._:

In the shadow of one of the complex's many small towers, Kaien froze. _Nejibana?_

The companion-instructor settled around him like a warm haori, materializing a familiar weight tucked through his obi. Kaien didn't have to touch it to know what it was.

_Asauchi zanpakutou. _

The sealed swords given to every student in the Academy. Blades that would serve as a shinigami companion's beacon and first physical anchor, when that seal was removed at graduation.

Only _this_ sword, he'd left in his bed. Along with a formal letter of resignation.

A black shadow flickered in the starlight, and Kaien swallowed hard. _There wasn't supposed to be a guard here!_

He was sneaky, but he was human. There was no way a shinigami wouldn't see him-

:_Stay still._: Quiet. Calm. :_It's three days until graduation, Kaien. There are patrols out even you don't know about._:

Nejibana was hiding him. Yet he still couldn't feel the companion's senses added to his own.

_He hasn't linked. Why?_

:_Dark clothing was wise._: Cool calculation, with just a sparkle of amusement. :_However, the object is not to be unseen. The object is to be_ unnoticed.:

A whisper of energies. Cloth shimmered, _changing_.

_Shihakusho_. Kaien tried not to panic. He was a student; it'd be months before he'd even be assigned to a division. If anyone caught him in uniform-

:_Why, you_ might _even be in more trouble than you are now_,: Nejibana observed dryly. :_How far were you planning to go?_:

"I don't know," Kaien admitted, suddenly exhausted. Caught; he was _caught_, damn it, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Far enough Yamamoto-Genryuusai couldn't drag me back… like there's anywhere on the planet he can't get to."

:_There is._: The warmth of an unseen smile. :_Would you like us to go there?_:

Startled, Kaien nodded.

:_Then this once, I will not ask permission._: Energy swept into him, and the world went bright with auras-

And they were _elsewhere_.

The belt of the galaxy shimmered from the waters of a lake, still in the breathless hush before dawn. Moss was soft under his sandals, and Kaien reached out to touch an ancient meditation stone; jagged as unshaped rock, yet polished smooth by countless strokes of shinigami hands.

:_An Ukitake clan garden_,: Nejibana informed him. :_Even if anyone detected me, no one would be surprised that I am here._:

"Huh?"

:_Later, perhaps…_: A pause. :_Kaien. What's wrong?_:

Kaien bit his lip. "You're an instructor. I'm not gonna-"

:_And does an instructor kidnap his student?_: Nejibana said archly. :_I'm here as your friend. Please, tell me what's wrong._:

"…I can't do it."

:_You've trained to be a shinigami for years-_:

"Then why doesn't my _best friend_ want me to be?" Kaien blazed.

:_I…._:

"Don't. Just - don't." Kaien shook his head, shoulders slumped. "You've been shutting me out for months, and _now_ you want to talk?"

:_It's my duty as your instructor. To teach you, and let you go-_:

"It's not worth it."

:_You want to protect our people._:

"And how can I do that, if I hurt my friend?" Kaien's fists clenched. "When I graduate - when they take that seal off my zanpakutou - I'm going to be part of a _stranger_."

:_As are most shinigami. You'll still be my friend. You will_ always _be my friend, Kaien._:

"But that's not what you want."

Silence.

"It's not worth it," Kaien repeated, more quietly. "I won't do it."

:_Kaien-_:

The alarm hit like a physical blow. _Hollows_ and _where_ and _civilians down, all available shinigami respond-_

Kaien was moving before he could think.

:_It's farther than you realize. Hang on._:

In and out of the physical world, flashes of night and buildings and a sudden cold rasp of _hunger_….

Just before they hit the fray, Kaien wondered what it had been like to be a shinigami when Nejibana had been born. To face Wraiths instead of Hollows, those few centuries before the Queen had discovered how to lure desperate companions to some of her own people.

:_Harder in some ways. Easier in others,_: Nejibana murmured. :_Wraiths are more frail, but they have the self-control to use technology, and that makes them dangerous. Hollows, for all their powers, are raw hunger. Yet never forget the Queen rules them all, and she can think- There!_:

His blade locked with claws before they sliced into the fallen woman. A push, and Kaien let the fight take him.

_Shield. White lightning. Parry. Slash. Move!_

The Hollows were dust, and his heart was still beating fast. _Better get out of here before people realize there's one uniform too many-_

"Ah, Shiba!" A jovial hand landed on his shoulder, wrist covered by a flowery pink kimono. "We need to talk about that last flying leap of yours. Style, sure, but if he'd turned a little quicker - careless, careless…."

"Captain Kyouraku," Kaien managed faintly. _I am so dead._

In his head, Nejibana was snickering.

The captain led and he followed, away from other officers and Fourth Division shinigami suddenly there to patch wounds and lives back together. _Dead, I'm so dead, I'm-_

"So!" The captain regarded him with a speculative eye. "Have you two worked it out yet?"

"Sir?" Kaien managed.

:_???_:

"You're not that dense, kitten-light," Kyouraku said dryly. Pointed at Kaien. "Now you, I'm not sure about…."

"Sir - I was _leaving_," Kaien blurted out.

"Because you don't want another partner," Kyouraku nodded.

Kaien's jaw dropped, echoing Nejibana's shock.

"Give us old fogies some credit," the captain said wryly. "I've been at this more centuries than you have years. I know a good partnership when I see one."

:_But - my duty to the Academy-_: Nejibana protested.

"Has been done, and well done, for longer than most people can remember. Do you want him?"

:_Yes!_: Blazing longing, fading into hesitation. :_Kaien?_:

To be with his friend, instead of a stranger? Yes; oh spirits, yes-

:_But if we apply formally to release me from my position, the Commander-General will throw a great deal of paperwork in our way_,: Nejibana said sourly.

"A couple years' worth, at least," Kyouraku agreed. "For a guy who prefers incinerating his own red tape, Yama-jii's quick to bury the rest of us in it when he doesn't want to give permission for something." A wide, wicked grin. "So we'll just have to get forgiveness instead. Shiba. Sword."

"Sir?" Kaien said warily, handing over the sheathed asauchi. "Ah, you need Academy equipment to handle the seal-"

"Really?" Tourmaline claws tapped the metallic foil wrapped over hilt, tsuba, and base of the blade.

And sliced through.

"Shame it got damaged in the fight," Kyouraku winked at him, handing the sheathed blade back. "You never can tell what trick a Hollow's going to pull next-"

The world dissolved into storm.

:_Mine. My companion. My friend._:

:_Always_,: Kaien whispered back, through the waves tearing him apart. :_I didn't know-_:

:_Hang on. Just a little longer. I swear it will stop hurting-_:

It did. Kaien blinked, and breathed, slowly realizing the captain was holding him upright, murmuring soft encouragement.

And there were _eyes_ on him.

Or… no. No one was watching. _Absolutely_ no one. But the focused _sense_ of every shinigami nearby-

:_Done!_: Nejibana announced, brimming with joy.

The whistles and applause were almost as thunderous as a lightning strike.

"Um," Kaien managed, staring at a host of grinning faces. _Knowing_ them, as Nejibana knew every one of them. "Thanks?"

"Welcome to the family." Shunsui grinned at him, and gripped his shoulder again. "And now, my very young recruit, you get to learn the secrets of dealing with a cranky Commander-General. It helps if you're already drunk…."

---

"…And that's when the confetti exploded," Shunsui said gleefully.

The answering snicker was cheerful, if more than slightly drunk. Approaching Shunsui's office in the light of dawn, Juushirou raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly how much wine Shunsui had dragged out of storage. That was another shinigami in there, by the feel of him. A young one, by the way energy was fluxing, not quite under control; but still, not the easiest person in the galaxy to get drunk.

:_Wonder what the surprise is, too,_: Sougyo no Kotowari murmured, warily curious. Anything that had Katen Kyoukotsu _that_ bouncy meant a headache for someone.

:_Whatever it is, kept them up all night_,: Juushirou observed. Unless there was an emergency, Shunsui simply did not get up before dawn.

Well, unless he was trying to arrange something nice for someone. Meteor-watching, say. Or a surprise birthday party. Not that most shinigami paid attention to birthdays after the first century or two, besides possibly using it as an excuse to get people together for a party.

:_Don't know of any current birthday they were getting sneaky about_,: Sougyo no Kotowari observed. :_Or meteor showers. One next month, yes._:

:_I suppose there's only one way to find out_.: Juushirou paused just outside the door. :_We do have an alibi planned, yes?_:

:_Division paperwork?_:

Easy for people to see through, but hard for them to prove otherwise. He could also claim a fit - he still had bad days, sometimes - but that meant he'd have to be out of sight completely. Which might not be a bad idea, considering some of Shunsui's past pranks.

:_Which we've helped with_,: his companion smirked.

Well, yes. Couldn't have their fellow captains getting complacent when the Hollows slacked off for a few months, now could they?

Enjoying one last breath of complete innocence, Juushirou opened the door.

The dark-haired youngster wasn't _quite_ as drunk as Shunsui had obviously intended; he shot to his feet, only wobbling a little. "Captain Ukitake! Sir!"

:_Hello!_:

Nejibana. _Radiantly_ happy.

Juushirou blinked. Took in the energies, the sword, the uniform, and the face - one familiar from many long nights listening to his plaintive eldest Offspring. And tried not to giggle along with his partner. Shunsui, the reprobate, wasn't even trying. The poor kid probably thought he was doomed. "Kaien Shiba, yes?" Juushirou let his gaze obviously sweep the official black shihakusho. "_Trainee_ Kaien Shiba?"

"Um - it wasn't-" Kaien took a deep breath, and tried to stand up straight. "No excuses, sir."

"Good." Smiling now, Juushirou let the door close behind him. "Welcome to the family."

"…Sir?" Kaien managed, wary. Thus showing he _did_ have the intelligence Nejibana had always claimed.

:_Kaien_.: Nejibana; gentle, but smug. :_These are my parents_.:

"Your - who - how?" Kaien grabbed for a chair, and missed. "I thought - you're all born in zero-point space…."

Juushirou helped him sink into the couch, and sat beside him. "This usually doesn't go beyond the captains. Two melded companions _can_ nest and produce offspring, so long as their shinigami participate. And those offspring, unlike most companions, can affect the physical world without being melded."

Kaien blinked owlishly. "You mean, the companion instructors are all…?"

"Yep," Shunsui nodded. "Or, sometimes, unbound companions getting a hand. So to speak."

"But - why me?"

:_Silly_.: Nejibana cuddled them all. :_I like you._:

"Who better to choose as a partner than your best friend?" Giving in to temptation, Juushirou tousled unruly black hair. "There's still enough time to get you back to the Academy before they take roll. I think."

"Ah, yeah, probably…."

"After his first combat patrol?" Shunsui said with mock indignation. "If Second hasn't put two and two together by now, they _deserve_ to freak out."

"Good point," Juushirou nodded.

"Hey!" Kaien glared at them both. "Don't I get any say in this?"

"If you can make it to the door," Shunsui's grin was amazingly toothy, "sure."

"Uh-huh. Well," Kaien wobbled to his feet, "I think I'll jush…."

Nejibana cushioned the blow, when he hit the floor.

"Like I said," Shunsui chuckled, still almost sober as he made his way to the newly vacated spot on the couch. "First combat patrol. Kid deserves to sleep in."

"He's going to hate you tomorrow," Juushirou said ruefully. "Ah… make that today." He shook his head. "Are you really planning to face down Master Genryuusai with no sleep?"

"Well, that's up to him," Shunsui grinned. "Guess we'll see how long it takes the paperwork to hit his office, hmm?"

Juushirou eyed his friend, then gave into laughter and leaned into a welcoming embrace. "Evil. Just evil."

"Who, me?" Shunsui stroked white hair, chuckling.

"He's so young," Juushirou murmured.

"Outside of Yama-jii and Retsu? Who isn't?" Shunsui shrugged. "Don't worry about the kid, 'Shirou. Him and Nejibana, they'll probably outlive all of us."

---

_No._

Spirit and shoulder ached, pale shadows of Sougyo no Kotowari's piercing keen of grief. Nejibana was _gone_, shattered into the depths of the energy-realm, and Kaien-

"Sorry I got you into this mess," the dying man whispered to a stunned, rain-soaked Kuchiki. "You… must've been so scared…."

_I should have stopped him. We should have waited for the combat patrol-_

His lieutenant was _dissolving_, the Hollow's banished companion no longer fusing their two bodies together. How in the worlds had a Hollow done that - and spirits, were there any more like it? :_Kaien!_:

:_Better this way, Captain._: What was left of Kaien's mind held the Hollow's dying hunger at bay. :_You were right… not me anymore…._:

Flesh and bone evaporated, leaving Kuchiki weeping under empty black cloth-

And Nejibana howled out of zero-point space like a hurricane.

_He's alive!_

But wounded; bleeding energy in cascades of sparks, air trembling around him like a thunderstorm. Yet obviously not _caring_, tendrils digging into fading fragments of aura, burning away any trace of the hated Hollow. It was fast and it was _angry_ and it was a thousand bright strands of power at once, spinning out of his own essence to save any trace of the human who'd been the other half of his heart.

:_We have to stop him!_: Sougyo no Kotowari protested.

They should. He'd never seen a companion survive a shattering like that, but their child had; and companions _could_ outlive their shinigami. Nejibana could live, choose again; they'd lost one of their family already this night, he couldn't bear to lose two-

But Juushirou reached out to hold those fading energies instead, heartsick with fear. :_We can't. Kaien isn't dead yet._:

Clean death would have left an aura to konsou, freeing Kaien's spirit to return as another life centuries from now. A normal Hollow's devouring left nothing behind to save. This… _ravaging_, as the Hollow had eaten Kaien's aura from the inside….

_Like the knotted energies when Ascended try to_ take _a soul. But the Wraith know nothing of the Ascended, and Hollows' companions aren't sane enough to tell them more than that there's a danger in the energy-realm-_

Yet there were those who knew. There were those who studied _exactly_ what the Ascended did to their victims.

And none of them were Hollows.

Rage surged; he let it, welcoming the burst of energy to hold on tighter. Sougyo no Kotowari threw her strength behind him, containing the crumbling aura so Nejibana spent less of his own strength, reaching out to heal what she could. The dark-clawed companion barely whispered acknowledgement, gathering and burning and seeking, again and again until-

The last tatters of aura were gone. And Nejibana - held something. Not a whole aura. Maybe not even enough to be self-aware.

But it was alive. Flickering, weak - but alive.

And it felt like Kaien.

:_Hang on,_: Juushirou reached out, trembling with exhaustion. :_Fourth is coming-_:

Wailing grief and fury, Nejibana vanished.

---

"He's sleeping," Shunsui said softly, as his friend and partner staggered into their small lake cabin. Island, lake, and the open woodlands around them were all a patch of tended wilderness, gradually surrounded by Seireitei as the city expanded over the centuries; close enough to get to their divisions in a hurry, but still technically Ukitake clan property, so no one official should bother them unless it was an emergency. And so each knew the other would come here, in the wake of disaster. "Kind of sleeping, anyway. Lot of shuddering - whoa, there…."

Steadying Juushirou, Shunsui eased him down onto the bed. "Snuck out on Unohana again, I see."

"I had to." Gray-faced, Juushirou glanced at the familiar piece of smoky quartz, polished by centuries of handling. Weak sparks flickered in the heart of the stone, the only hint in this realm that it was anything more than lifeless rock.

The energy-realm wasn't much livelier. Their eldest Offspring was a ragged knot around a flickering glow of human aura, shivering in the trance that served companions for sleep.

"I tried to stop him." Juushirou closed his eyes. "I thought I could handle it if Kaien couldn't. I thought the combat squad was right behind us…."

"They got delayed," Shunsui said with forced lightness. "Three guesses who arranged for conflicting orders."

_Gin Ichimaru._

They knew. They _knew_. But they had no proof. It was a nightmare.

Almost as awful as the one they were living now.

"We felt that thing hit you," Shunsui went on quietly. "I thought my heart would stop."

Juushirou's nearly had. The Hollow had slashed at their link, just as it had Kaien's, savaging Sougyo no Kotowari's weave. If they hadn't seen the flux of energies when Nejibana had been hit….

:_We could have lost them all._: Katen Kyoukotsu shuddered. :_Beloved…._:

:_We are here,_: Sougyo no Kotowari assured him, caressing shaken tourmaline. :_We are still here._:

"If that's what Hollows are becoming-" Juushirou started.

"Doubt it," Shunsui said swiftly. "We checked its den. No trace of any contact with the hive-ship, or any other Hollows. It was a loner." He paused, deliberately. "Which makes sense. You build something to take out a captain-level shinigami, you damn sure don't want more than one of them loose."

Juushirou went stiff. "This was-"

"Aimed at you, or Nejibana," Shunsui said levelly, before his partner could embrace undeserved guilt. "Or, probably, both. I'd bet on it. When's the last time a Hollow even scratched you? How could any normal Hollow get that strong without leaving a trail we would have found _years_ ago? No. Somebody planned this. Someone who can think - and who knows you take care of your people."

"So I did get them killed."

Spirits, that hopelessness…. "Will you listen to yourself? How many times have our Offspring been almost killed this past century?" Benihime, Hanehi, Shiina… at least one of those three was still alive, bless Kisuke's twisty mind and Yoruichi's fast feet. "They got their curiosity from all sides of the family; they're just as dangerous to any evil plot as we are. Of course they're targets!"

:_I'm going to kill him._:

Good, Nejibana was awake… not good. "Nejibana-"

:_Not that name!_: A wave of grief, almost drowning the rage. :_He called out for me, and I - I could not come…._:

"Kitten-light," Juushirou said, heartsick, "it's not your fault."

:_No._: Sougyo no Kotowari's images were level and smooth as the sea about to rise into a tsunami. :_It is Ichimaru's. And Aizen's. And they will die._:

"We can't," Shunsui protested.

:_We can._: Katen Kyoukotsu was a wind of death in his mind, a scent of blood and wildflowers. :_Shinsou could not stand against us. Take him _first,_ and Kyouka Suigetsu will fall!_:

"We don't have proof-"

::_We. Do. Not. Care!_::

"It is," Juushirou said with his companion's eerie calm, "very tempting."

_Sometimes I forget. Sometimes_ everyone _forgets. Juushirou hates killing. But once he decides something needs to die…._ "I want to kill them too. But _think_. Kill them, and then what? Yama-jii wouldn't be fooled long. He'd arrest us. It'd tear both our divisions apart. And we _know_ they're not acting alone." Though who else was with Aizen was difficult to say. Tousen, likely. Zaraki, probably not. Komamura, Soi Fon… who knew?

Juushirou's hand gripped his, hard enough to break ordinary bones. "We can't just let them keep _killing_ our _children!_"

:_Yes,_: their eldest said grimly, :_you will._:

Juushirou inhaled sharply. Shunsui's eyes narrowed. "Let them think you're dead?"

:_If Kaien and I are dead, but Juushirou and Sougyo no Kotowari survive… if there seems to be no further investigation, than the normal inquiry into an abnormally strong Hollow…._: Their kitten couldn't go on.

"They'll relax, but they'll also think they need something stronger," Shunsui concluded. "And when they pull _that_ together-"

"They might leave a trail we can use," Juushirou finished. "If we survive."

"Always the tricky part," Shunsui admitted. "Well?"

A long, measured silence. ::_Is this what you want, Zangetsu?_::

:_I want_ Kaien!: A child's wail, lost and bleeding in the dark. But their eldest mastered himself, before any angry flux could touch the aura he protected. :_I want those who hurt him._ All _of them._:

:_Then they will live,_: Sougyo no Kotowari pronounced. :_For now._:

Pink waved toward the little light. :_How can we help?_:

:_I… don't know…._:

"We could konsou him," Juushirou said heavily. "He might be stable enough now."

Zangetsu shivered, radiating misery.

"I don't know." Very, very carefully, Shunsui reached out to not-quite-Kaien. "It's a patchwork. Like barely-set bones. Maybe if it had some time to heal…."

"He's human, not a companion," Juushirou pointed out. "How can he heal without a body to inhabit?"

Zangetsu went still.

"Kitten?" Shunsui asked. _He's hurt. But he'd tell us if he were that hurt. Wouldn't he?_

:_A living body…._:

Uh-oh. Their kitten was _thinking_. And given Zangetsu wasn't human, and wasn't a regular companion either, but was almost five thousand years old and had spent nearly all that time in the company of a horde of devious pranksters, including but definitely not limited to Rangiku, Retsu, Kisuke, 'Shirou and himself-

:_A human aura builds before birth gradually. And strengthens afterward._:

"So Retsu has observed," Juushirou nodded.

Which had come within a hair's breadth of setting off outright civil war, Shunsui recalled. To know that there _was_ a point when a soul firmly anchored in a body, or not - if it hadn't been for the Wraith-turned-Hollows as an immediate threat to them all, Seireitei might have torn itself apart.

:_This is… small. Like the base for an Offspring. The first blaze of aura, in a forming brain._:

Shunsui traded a stunned look with his partner. "Are you thinking what I _think_ you're thinking?"

:_Isn't that… what reincarnation is?_:

Which had almost set off the whole mess over again, when shinigami started swearing they _knew_ the auras of people born centuries after someone else had died. Luckily, it had blown over. Partly because reincarnated souls rarely remembered anything of previous lives, but mostly because the average citizen already thought shinigami were crazy.

:_Possible,_: Sougyo no Kotowari mused. :_Will ask Minazuki, but - possible._:

:_Don't know how a soul chooses a body,_: Katen Kyoukotsu pointed out. :_Might not take. Incoming soul might push him out._:

"Aura and body are linked," Juushirou said thoughtfully. "You need a Shiba. And the clan's very small. Kaien and Miyako may have left donor cells, I'll have to check. Kuukaku and Ganju are far too young for children, and if Isshin _isn't_ dead, spirits only know where he and Hanehi are hiding-"

Shunsui waved his free hand. "Doesn't anybody besides me think there's something a bit-" _arrogant_ "-off about this?"

"Playing god?" Juushirou said levelly. "Like konsouing a soul that might otherwise Ascend?" Hazel eyes didn't flinch. "Or keeping a soul inside a body when it otherwise _would_ tear itself loose, by main force?"

_Some wounds never heal._ "Until the Ascended actually listen to somebody about leaving zero-point space alone, the best we can do for our allies is make sure no new Ascended crop up to aggravate the problem. And you _want_ to live." Shunsui touched the aura-bundle once more. "There's just not that much _left_ here-"

:_…Miyako… Nejibana… Captain…._:

Formless. Almost wordless. But there was grief, and rage, and a longing for his companion's presence.

"I can't leave him in the dark, Shunsui." Juushirou's eyes were sad. "I have to try."

"I'm with you," Shunsui assured him. "Only where do we start?"

:_Spirits,_: Zangetsu said raggedly, :_are not the_ only _ones who might know where Isshin is._:

---

"See you in a week, Mrs. Murasaki!" Grinning, the black-haired doctor bounced back into his clinic, whistling as he closed up for the day. Ah, life was good. His patients were doing well, the clinic was finally on its feet, his lovely Masaki was cooking something absolutely delicious-smelling, there was a familiar companion's aura waiting like still death just before the door to the house-

Back up. Double-take.

:_He was_ quiet,: Hanehi said, shocked. :_I didn't even_ feel _him._:

Midnight-ruby claws curled inward, tentacles held close. The shimmering bell tipped forward, defenseless.

Not that Isshin would _ever_ make the mistake of thinking Nejibana Zangetsu was defenseless. :_How did you find us?_:

:_Benihime._:

Figured. That crimson death and her hat-wearing mad scientist never would leave well enough alone… and why did Hanehi's older brother sound ragged as broken glass?

And he was alone. Oh spirits, he was alone, oh _Kaien_…. :Why _did you find us?_:

:_I need your help._: Raw, aching glints of silver and crimson. :We _need your help._:

_We?_

---

:_Why do newborn humans always look like this?_: Zangetsu wondered, watching unfocussed young eyes. :_So… squished. And pink._:

"That's my son you're calling pink, Zan." Isshin kept his voice low, rocking the boy as his wife slept. But he smiled, as Hanehi reached out to touch the young aura. "What do you think?"

:_Odd,_: Hanehi said judiciously. :_Overall, he looks like other human young we've examined, at the clinic and otherwise - though he is definitely of shinigami birth, not baseline human. But at the core… it's almost as if he has a memory-base. Like one of_ us.:

:_It was the most stable form we could think of, to hold what was left together,_: Zangetsu said humbly. :_It seemed to help. The fraying stopped. And in the time it took to find you, there were even signs of growth. Small, but…._:

"He's not Kaien, you know."

:_I know._: Sometimes he'd thought of little else, all these past months linked with Masaki to stabilize the young aura in its - his - growing body. It _hurt_.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

:_I knew he was lost,_: Zangetsu replied, trying not to let the pain spill over onto the little one. :_All I could do was try to see that he was not destroyed utterly._:

"Just doing your duty as a shinigami."

:_He was my partner!_: Years later, and he still couldn't stop reaching for the other half of his heart. And grieving that it was not there. :_I_ loved _Kaien. I will_ always _love Kaien._

:_But if the man he becomes grows up on your world well, and happy… I cannot ask more of the universe._: He offered the image of a formal bow. :_I will trouble you no longer-_:

"You can visit."

Zangetsu stilled, listening.

"Masaki loves this world. I'm not leaving it. My children are going to grow up here." Isshin looked at him, determined. "But I know what I'd feel if it were Hanehi. If you can get here without leading patrols to my door - and apparently you can - you can look in on him."

:_We are tired of war,_: Hanehi added. :_And very, very tired of being targets. Ichigo is our child; we will_ not _expose a child to that peril._: A pause. :_But once he is grown, if he wants more than this world can provide of duty, and danger… then you may reveal yourself to him. And he may choose._:

Zangetsu trembled, joy and fear and regret washing through him. :_You are gracious._:

"More like practical." Isshin grinned crookedly. "Masaki's a kind, gentle, loving lady. If we're lucky, Ichigo will take after her. But I know what my family's like. We tend to blow stuff up."

:_Hmm. Well, that's what happens, when one of your maternal grandfathers and paternal great-grandfathers is the same ancient pyromaniac,_: Zangetsu said dryly.

"Ack!" Isshin tucked Ichigo into one arm, thumping himself on the chest to get his breathing back in rhythm. "How did you know that? Nobody but Hanehi knows that!"

Zangetsu imaged a toothy grin.

:_Benihime?_: Hanehi asked, resigned.

:_Minazuki_,: Zangetsu corrected. :_Retsu tracks shinigami genetics, to avoid any more problems like Juushirou's and study how solid and energy-companions change each other. You know shinigami's children aren't quite like Alterans. Or humans._: A moment's thought. :_Did you know you're the closest of Master Genryuusai's relatives left alive? You and Juushirou._:

"Damn, that's got to be lonely. He needs another wife, if anybody'd have the cranky old ass…." Isshin slowed his rocking as Ichigo seemed to frown. "What's wrong, hmm? Tell Daddy what's wrong."

The tiny hand reached up, grabbing at empty air.

Or - not quite empty. Zangetsu felt flesh pass through the space he occupied, tugging gentle as dandelion fluff.

:_…I think he can_ see _you,_: Hanehi managed, stunned.

Brows raised, Isshin beckoned him closer.

Like kelp in the waves, he drifted near. Not touching the child, not quite….

Another infant grab. _Contact_.

:_Warmth/light-on-swords_/mine….:

A small yawn, and fingers and eyelids fell.

"Well," Isshin said softly. "How about that." He glanced at Zangetsu. "When he's grown, you can tell him. You can tell him everything."


	3. Third Time Lucky

_Sixteen years later._

"Whew!" Juushirou held the young captain's wrist, even as Sougyo no Kotowari held Senbonzakura in check. "It's dangerous around here." _Easy. Easy. You know that cursed Kuchiki pride._ He kept smiling, casual as if this were an impromptu spar. "Against a man with no rank at all… I think that's enough, don't you?"

"Captain Ukitake!"

"Kuchiki!" He gave Rukia a jaunty wave, concealing a rush of anger. She looked so fragile, not at all like the polite little hellion he knew_. So thin. Damn it, if I can't get in to see her - at least, not without maiming someone -_ somebody _is going to make sure she eats, or _somebody _is going to wind up explaining to the Commander-General personally_. "You've lost weight! How've you been?" _And I wouldn't even need to ask, if we could get that collar off_. He could feel its cage around Sode no Shirayuki in the energy-realm, trapping her in darkness, with only the merest wisp of her partner's senses seeping through to keep her from going mad. Barely able to feel each other… they must both be terrified.

:_Every method we've thought of to break it would leave an unmistakable trace,_: Sougyo no Kotowari stated. :_Prisoners aren't meant to be treated well. Or humanely._:

No. Not these past centuries, at least. Aizen had _twisted_ Seireitei. He knew it. Finding all of the cancer and killing it without getting a lot of innocent people hurt, that was the trick.

Byakuya turned, still reserved as ice. "What are you doing, Ukitake?"

:_Tch, not even a hello?_: Shunsui laughed in Juushirou's mind. :_Someone needs to remind that brat that manners are for more than just tea._: A wider grin. :_And if the rest of these ryoka are anything like the one I just caught, that lesson might catch up sooner than he thinks._:

:_He's not a brat,_: Juushirou sighed.

:_Hey, if Yama-jii calls us brats, and everyone else babies, we've at least got the right to call them brats._:

:_Oh, shove off and scoop up that young wild-bound one. Find out what kind of Hollow it was - and how in all the worlds he convinced its companion to let him stay sane._: The Thirteenth's captain hid an eager grin. :_Details, Shunsui! I want details!_: "Hey… I could be asking you that, Byakuya. Unleashing shikai? Here? What were you thinking?"

"There is a wartime exception." Gray eyes didn't flinch, unconcerned with the critically wounded man behind him. "Unleashing our companions' energies is permitted."

Illegal invaders, Aizen's murder, a wartime exemption - they had to be related. But if ryoka had killed Aizen where and how the report had specified, it made no sense for them to be here, now. Anyone who could stab the captain of the Fifth through his heart with his own sword, obliterate Aizen's companion, and conceal both acts long enough for body and energies to be beyond all hope of revival - anyone who could do that, wouldn't be stopped by Byakuya Kuchiki. No matter how good Byakuya was.

_But who_ could _have killed Aizen?_

A Hollow should have been detected long before it could get near the heart of the shinigami district. A Wraith would have been squashed like a bug. A Goa'uld - well, if a Goa'uld had found their homeworld, they wouldn't have stopped with one lone captain. And of the shinigami… only a senior captain should have had the power to pull something like this off.

_Retsu wouldn't do it. Shunsui and I_ didn't _do it. And if Yama-jii finally figured out his "perfect pupil" wasn't, Aizen would be a pile of ashes._

Ironic. The only one he could really imagine having pulled off such a perfect crime was Aizen himself-

Power roared through the energy-realm, almost drowning the merely physical whine of a personal hoverpack. Rampant, bold display; brazen as any stag's up-flung antlers.

:_Bluffing,_: Sougyo no Kotowari said privately, as the orange-haired, barefoot stranger in bandages and a tattered shihakusho touched down on the bridge by Rukia. :_Power, yes. But solid-companion is hurt-_: Shock. A whisper of something almost too painful to be hope.

The hair wasn't black. The face was far too young. But watching the interloper bicker with a suddenly-animated Rukia-

_Did he just say, "I don't_ care _if you want to be executed"?_

-Juushirou had to swallow, old grief made new. The temper. That stance; fists clenched, feet planted, and never mind the blood. That wry, going-to-do-this smile….

And the _energies_ wreathed about him. Spirits, he'd sooner mistake his own hand.

:_Nejibana? __**Kaien?**_:

His touch was _caught_, with skill only millennia could grant, before it could reach the young man's mind.

:_...He doesn't know. Not yet._:

Meaning Zangetsu's desperate plan to save something of his partner… had hit a few snags. Of course.

_This is going to get complicated._

And that didn't even take into consideration the very personal grudge the captain of the Sixth seemed to have against the boy, judging by the slightly thinner line of Byakuya's lips, the going-to-squash-a-louse stiffening of his shoulders.

_That much energy, and you think it'll be easy, even if he is wounded?_ "Byakuya… who is he?"

"No one. Just a ryoka."

Interesting, to catch the Kuchiki heir in an outright lie. Very interesting.

"He's not related. At least not to whom you're thinking of. I'll dispose of him-"

Which set off a three-way howl of protest in his head that made Juushirou wish he were back in bed. :_Wait,_: he told his partners as Byakuya and the youth faced off. :_Kuchiki knows something._:

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "I don't know how you convinced another companion to meld with you after I destroyed your first interloper-"

:_Destroyed?_: Katen Kyoukotsu snarled.

:_Senbonzakura isn't as perceptive as he thinks,_: Zangetsu murmured dryly.

"-You should have stayed on your own world. Coming here to lose the life I spared was foolish."

"I don't plan on losing it," the stranger said grimly. "I'm gonna beat you, and go home."

Which was proof right there, if Juushirou had had any last doubts.

:_Were we ever that young?_: Shunsui said poignantly.

:_What do you mean, 'were'?_: Juushirou held his breath, watching the clash. Zangetsu could hold against Senbonzakura, even wounded as the young man was, but did Zangetsu's _companion_ know that?

-And what was up with the oversized cleaver, anyway? The trident had been much better-

But a younger man without Kaien's decades of training could use this blade, he'd blocked Byakuya's strike out of flash-step….

Senbonzakura flared.

"No, Ichigo!" Rukia screamed. "Run!"

_"Die."_

Yoruichi got there first.

_How did- where did- never mind, we can use this!_ :_Sougyo no Kotowari-_:

:_Done,_: his companion said fiercely.

There weren't many shinigami he'd try this with. Not that most would believe he'd try it at all. Captains, everyone knew, were heads and shoulders above the rest; masters of companions' energies. Impossible to fool.

Said everyone who'd never pulled a prank on Yamamoto-Genryuusai.

A blur, as Byakuya narrowed his gaze and Yoruichi smirked-

And he was standing innocently as before, while Byakuya swooped after the Mistress of Flash, who was carrying a black bundle away. A minute of frantic energies, Yoruichi's mocking laughter-

-And Byakuya was back, expressionless as ever.

"They got away, eh?"

The Sixth's captain turned his back, and stalked off.

_I should have let Shunsui dunk the boy in a lake a few times a century back, I really should have_, Juushirou thought ruefully.

:_Still time,_: Sougyo no Kotowari mused.

True. But now wasn't the moment. "Hey, where are you going? What about these guys? Aren't you going to deal with them?"

"I've lost interest." Byakuya never slowed. "Do what you want with them."

:_Sooo predictable,_: Shunsui snickered. And sobered. :_Bad habit, in a captain._:

:_Ryuujin Jakka doesn't think so,_: Katen Kyoukotsu grumbled.

"Miss Rukia!"

Right. Cleanup time. Prisoner back to cell - _with_ snacks - intruders captured; all nice and tidy, the way the Commander-General would want it.

And if there just happened to be a subtle distortion in the energies near him, where a particularly stubborn companion was holding his injured partner in the midst of a flash step….

Well. That would be a captain's problem, wouldn't it?

---

_Ow…._

:_Stay still, and stay calm,_: Zangetsu said evenly. :_We're safe. And you need to heal._:

"I promised Byakuya three days!"

Ichigo cracked open an eyelid. That sounded like Yoruichi. Only not. Yoruichi taunted and snickered and occasionally pronounced solemn doom. She did not sound like a nurse trying to out-stubborn a particularly eccentric doctor.

…Nope, being lost and banged up on a whole other _planet_ wasn't making him homesick. Not one bit.

"Then you can spare a few hours. He won't be up for your training before then in any case. Even with our help."

The white-haired captain from the bridge, who'd been with Byakuya. Who'd looked so weirdly _familiar_, the way half the things he'd seen on this planet did, which made no sense at all-

And sitting up went exactly nowhere, on account of the pink-clawed hand resting lightly on his chest, above the worst of the bandages. Very lightly. Like a down quilt. That just happened to be as impossible to shove aside as a whole mountain chain.

"Ah!" The brunet owner of those claws grinned at him, gray eyes relieved. "Back with us? Flocking birds and feathers, so very true… I can see where your quiet friend gets that habit of pushing past his limit." A brown brow lifted. "You're lucky, you know. It takes a very kind soul to get through to a feral companion. After being bound to a Hollow, even for a little while… most can't touch a human mind ever again. Your friend must have held on long enough to get past his madness. Friends like that are rare."

"Chad's the best," Ichigo admitted. _And I should have been with him, even if Yoruichi says he's all right because he - fought the right people…._

:_Yes. He did face Captain Kyouraku,_: Zangetsu informed him. :_So he may be confined as an intruder, but he is safe._:

Captain. The uniform under that ridiculous flowered pink kimono… had a captain's haori. Oh yeah. The day just kept getting better.

"Your _help_ could get us all killed!" Yoruichi snarled. "A band of ryoka invading Seireitei is one thing. For serving captains to help break the law-"

"Ryoka? Where?" Kyouraku glanced at her, all innocent surprise. "I don't see any ryoka." Still holding Ichigo pinned, he snagged a dark-clawed hand and held it up. "Fingerprints, 'Shirou?"

"Thank you." The white-haired captain pressed Ichigo's fingertips against a small, metallic card hooked to a chain dangling from his grip. Fingerprints flared briefly silver on the surface, and the card shifted from dull copper-brown to bright brass.

_Wait. Rukia had one of these. It's one of their ID cards. What the hell?_

"Like I said," Captain Kyouraku said easily. "No ryoka here. Just an unseated officer of the Thirteenth."

Yoruichi's jaw dropped. "That's impossible! You're good, Ukitake, but there's no way you could have hacked a record of a _feral companion's_ energies into the files-"

"Feral?" Captain Ukitake had a wry, wistful smile on his face. "Zangetsu's been in our records a very long time." He shook his head. "What did you tell them?"

Ichigo snorted. Right. Like talking out loud to somebody else's companion would get you anywhere-

:_Very little,_: Zangetsu said, distinctly amused. :_If she and Ame chose to follow Benihime's trail of implications, that is not my problem._:

There was a cavalcade of laughter in Ichigo's head. And none of it was his. "Somebody tell me what the heck's going on?" he demanded.

"I believe introductions are in order." Ukitake inclined his head. "Yoruichi, Ame… Ichigo, and Nejibana Zangetsu."

_Say what?_

:_It hurt too much to be Nejibana, and always reminded of what I had lost,_: Zangetsu said quietly. :_And I wanted to live to find you._: A glimmer of amusement, rippling ruby-silver. :_Do you like my parents?_:

:_He will, when he gets to know us,_: confident pink declared.

:_Again,_: aquamarine murmured. :_Strong enough to choose you twice… welcome back to the family, young one._:

Katen Kyoukotsu. Sougyo no Kotowari. Shunsui Kyouraku. Juushirou Ukitake. He _knew_ them.

He'd never met them before in his life.

_My head hurts. _

Still… Nejibana Zangetsu. It fit. Like a piece of himself snapping into place, filling a hole he'd never realized was there.

Yoruichi was shaking her head. "Nejibana left the Academy well over a century ago."

"To meld with one of the students," Juushirou supplied. "It wasn't widely known." Humor crinkled his gaze. "Though Benihime certainly knew where her brother went."

No. Way. That hat-wearing, fan-waving, sandal-kicking bastard's companion was-

:_And how do you get along with your younger sisters?_: Zangetsu pointed out.

:_We're not usually trying to kill each other!_: Ichigo shot back.

:_We're shinigami. We can't afford to die easily. You_ did _survive._:

Wide-eyed, Yoruichi finally grabbed a chair and sat. "He really is your Nejibana." A slow smirk spread across her face as she eyed Ichigo. "You _do_ stand a chance."

"And a better one, if he stays still a little longer," Shunsui pointed out. "This place is shielded, so the division doesn't get thrown by 'Shirou's fits. No one's going to look in here no matter how lousy the kid's control is."

"Hey!"

"You leak like a sieve," Shunsui said matter-of-factly. "You haven't even been melded a few months. You can't be more than thirty-"

"Sixteen," Yoruichi supplied. "His planet's humans don't have much Ancient blood. They age faster, remember?"

"What's a decade here or there… it takes time to learn to be subtle. And you don't have any." Shunsui looked serious. "You can learn to beat Byakuya. You can't learn to sneak up on him."

"Not planning to," Ichigo grumbled.

"So you did have a plan?" Juushirou held up a hand before he could answer. "Better we don't know. Here; let's sit you up…."

He was not going to yelp. He'd been hurt worse than this. Definitely.

…Damn it, that bastard Zaraki wasn't _human_.

_Yeah. Shinigami, remember?_

Right. So. Sitting up, and trying not to bleed any more, and-

Okay, getting hugged by someone who should-be-but-wasn't a complete stranger was definitely tripping Ichigo's weirdness meter. And he thought he'd redlined it already.

:_We missed you._:

Weirdness squared. Juushirou wasn't exactly like a companion. But it felt close. And _behind_ his images-

:_Matsukaze. Yoako no Tsubasa. Hyourinmaru. Makkuro no Koneko. Sumire Kawazoi Ni…._:

Names upon names, not all with living echoes. Zangetsu was rejoicing in the living, and mourning the dead, and it was his mother's torn body and Karin and Yuzu's hugs and defying the Hollows, defying the Ascended, always a drawn blade against the enemies of life-

He wasn't drowning. Zangetsu wouldn't let him. But - there was so _much_ to care about. And he'd just come for Rukia.

:_She was the best reason to come._: Zangetsu's images were a cool breeze, blowing away self-recriminations. :_What are all our noble claims, if we cannot protect one of our own?_:

:_Romantic,_: Sougyo no Kotowari teased. :_Your side of the family._:

Katen Kyoukotsu's reply was a wordless ripple of bright-colored innocence.

:_Plenty of blame to go around,_: Shunsui chuckled. :_We did miss you, little kitten-light._:

_Kitten?_ Ichigo mouthed.

:_They're my parents._: Zangetsu's private images tasted of the amused tolerance Ichigo reserved for Isshin's crazier antics. :_And we start out… not quite as helpless as a human infant, but - very small. They know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, but they'll always remember the hatchling who could fit in a cupped palm._:

He saw the memory; a tiny energy-creature, held in both captains' warm hands. It was dizzying.

:_And about thirty of your years ago,_: Zangetsu added softly, :_I nearly died. And when I did_ not _die, I was… mad with grief. Desperate. Hurting. They held their breaths for years, praying I would choose to live. And for months now, I have been silent._:

Oh. _Oh._ Oh man, no wonder Juushirou had the Grip of Death on them. :_Why didn't you say something?_:

:_We could not reach Seireitei alone, and I could not leave you long enough to visit,_: Zangetsu said bluntly. :_Working through a mortal body without melding is delicate. A link must be established. Energies must be known in the finest detail. Even when I am familiar with an unmelded human, it takes time to link safely. I could have hurt you that first night. I_ did; _there is a reason you remember nothing until the next morning. Once I had linked, and the Hollows kept appearing… I thought it best to stay, until Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki recovered._:

And then Byakuya had shown up and blown everything to hell. Damn.

:_I am sorry,_: Zangetsu reached back to them all. :_Things were… difficult, in Karakura._:

Which came with a rush of images; the Hollow attacking his home, the fighting in Karakura, Byakuya's cold face as he took Rukia away….

"Um." Ichigo swallowed. "No offense, but - right here?"

"Hmm." Juushirou didn't move, but his grip eased. "I suppose we shouldn't have expected Kisuke to bother with culture."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "He was too busy trying to make sure nobody else killed me, by doing it himself."

"That's Kisuke," Shunsui observed, shaking his head. "Well, besides the language difference from your homeworld-" The captain caught something in his expression. "You didn't _notice?_"

"Kinda?" Ichigo offered. "Rukia was always muttering stuff when I ticked her off. I thought I just picked it up." :_That was you?_:

:_Yes. I thought it might be useful._:

:_You can stick whole other_ languages _in my head?_: Ichigo swallowed dryly. :_What else did you stick in there?_:

:_Nothing that would harm you. I helped teach at the Academy for years. I do know what I am doing._: A patient warmth. :_Ichigo, we are up against very long odds. I will be with you to the end, whatever comes - but to fail simply because you could not read a Twelfth Division sign that said, "Danger, Explosions in Progress"? Unacceptable._:

Okay, he had a point. Still. "The others didn't-"

"Your friends suffered through a headache before we ever came, courtesy of a few interesting toys," Yoruichi shrugged. "They don't sound quite as current as you do, but language here doesn't change much. Not much does," she added under her breath.

"And one thing that doesn't change," Juushirou put in, finally letting go, "is that a shinigami is not considered a singular entity. You are how your companion interacts with our world. In a sense, you _are_ Zangetsu, as much as you are Ichigo." A rueful shrug. "The general public thinks we're a bit insane. Benignly so, but - well. What else would you call someone who listens to people no one else can hear?"

"Benign?" Ichigo sputtered. "Have you _met_ Zaraki?"

"No everyone's as lucky with a feral as your friend Chad," Shunsui said levelly. "So! Given you should stay put another hour - mind if we catch up?"

"We don't actually have to be here, if it upsets you," Juushirou added. "So long as we're on the same planet, we can find Zangetsu. If he wants to be found."

:_And possibly even if I didn't,_: Zangetsu admitted privately. :_They're good. They'd never have been captains this long if they weren't._:

:_How long is long?_: Ichigo asked. Because all right, he was getting the idea, shinigami didn't think like regular people, _nobody_ just missed the difference between thirty and sixteen-

Okay, except for his dad. But Isshin was nuts.

:_…I'm not sure you really want to know._:

Not gritting his teeth. Definitely not. :_Zangetsu. I get_ really tired _of people only giving me half the story._:

A silent sigh. :_You know how long Karakura's been settled? They've been captains longer._:

Say what? But Karakura had been settled over a thousand-

Which was when his brain decided it'd believed enough impossible things for one day, 'kay, thanks, and shut down in self-defense.

:_Oops…._:

---

_We waited too long._

Racing toward the execution hill, heart in his throat and Soukyoku's death in his arms, Juushirou cursed himself for a fool.

_Aizen may be dead, but his cancer has been spreading through Seireitei for centuries, and we_ waited. _We didn't want to break the law - to break our world-_

:_And now there is no choice_,: Sougyo no Kotowari said grimly. :_Some of our people will be hurt. Some may die. But like a cancer - sometimes we must cut, to save what we can._:

Like the two Thirds racing with him, utterly confident their captain was doing the right thing. Like Ichigo's ryoka friends, who didn't deserve the orders of execution just waiting for the Commander-General's signature. Like Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki, about to be destroyed for one act of compassion-

Fire arced across the sky.

_We're too late!_

:_No_,: his companion said firmly. :_Not yet_.:

Radiant energies halted, poised in midair.

_Ichigo!_

If he'd had time, Juushirou would have grinned, taking in the spectacle of captains gaping up at all that massive power, held back by one lone shinigami. Even the Commander-General looked startled.

But there was no time. Soukyoku was building up a second charge, even more powerful than the first-

:_Throw!_:

His arm and Sougyo no Kotowari's strength, whipping the cable around the glowing muzzle. The Shihouin device grounded itself, but he'd never be able to activate its full power alone-

"Hey there, handsome." Gripping the second set of controls, Shunsui tipped his hat, gray eyes alight with mischief and relief. "What took you so long?"

Half the field away, Juushirou felt Master Genryuusai's attention snap to them. Hot. Disbelieving. _Angry_.

_We're in for it. _

:_It will be worth it_,: his companion declared.

Yes. It already was. If they could pull this off. "Sorry. I had trouble releasing it." And now they'd find out if the Shihouin clan's calculations were correct, and two captain-level shinigami could destroy a creation meant to not only execute, but obliterate a shinigami from existence….

Twin surges of power, and fire exploded.

:_Ooo_,: Katen Kyoukotsu chuckled. :_Fireworks!_:

Oh yes. Yamamoto-Genryuusai was going to _kill_ them.

Especially given the fact that Ichigo had just proven he could think on his feet; shattering the scaffold, handing Rukia off to a much more injured Lieutenant Abarai-

-Tactically sound, but he was going to have a _talk_ with that youngster, only Sode no Shirayuki's desperate effort against the binding collar allowed Rukia to survive that throw-

-And proceeding to make himself a very obvious distraction, taking down three lieutenants and engaging Byakuya directly while Renji ran like hell.

_Spirits, let Isane just be unconscious-_

Sentarou's pain. A pressure of a familiar companion's energies, unleashed in chill contempt.

For himself, Juushirou wasn't afraid. But for his officers- "Soi Fon, wait!"

Genryuusai's cane struck the ground before him. _"Stop right there."_

Heat, pressing down like molten chains. Sougyo no Kotowari didn't fight it, trusting him to hold while she gathered her strength.

_And I will. I must_. "Commander-General Genryuusai," he began, sweating.

"The one who took the prisoner was a lieutenant," Genryuusai cut him off. "He's easily expendable. We'll go after him later."

_The prisoner? She has a name!_

"But you two are a more serious matter."

:_At least he thinks we're serious_,: Katen Kyoukotsu deadpanned.

"You are captains," Genryuusai said, gravely as pronouncing a sentence of death. "You've dishonored your rank. I'm sure you know what that means."

_A sentence, indeed_. Not that Juushirou could find it in himself to care. Suzumebachi was a hornet-hum of death and torment as Soi Fon ground his helpless subordinates into the dust, and the Commander-General was _in his way_-

Laughter rang in his mind, rich with Katen Kyoukotsu's song of bloodlust. "Run for it, Juushirou! We have no choice!"

Shunsui yanked, and they both soared off the cliff edge.

_Nanao's following_, Juushirou realized as they plummeted. A surprise - and yet, not. Shunsui's lieutenant might prefer to follow regulations whenever possible, but she had a steel core of honor. :_Shunsui, wait! My Thirds are still-_:

:_Relax_,: Shunsui chuckled. :_If we fought Yama-jii up there, they'd try to help. And get themselves killed._:

:_They'll be fine_,: Katen Kyoukotsu agreed. :_Reach; feel._:

:_Yes_.: Sougyo no Kotowari's anger blazed brighter, fed by hope. :_Someone is coming_.:

_Yoruichi_. Juushirou felt Ame's energies strike Suzumebachi like a thunderbolt. _My people will live._

She'd saved his Thirds, and the four of them had given Ichigo and Zangetsu the best chance they could. Now, they had to save themselves.

More steps, and they touched down in one of the old cities. "This should be far enough," Shunsui judged.

Juushirou nodded, catching his breath. "No one else will get hurt if we're out here." _I hope_.

A footstep behind them. Nanao, panting hard.

_Damn. I almost wish we'd lost her. _

Shunsui's worry brushed him, but his friend chuckled. "You're last, my lovely Nanao!"

"You captains go too fast!" she blustered bravely.

And froze. _Shivered_.

Reality parted, and the Commander-General was before them.

"Oh," Shunsui said casually. "You're early."

"Brats," Genryuusai said darkly. "You won't get off with a thrashing this time."

Which was, finally, it. The pain and grief and _knowing_, helpless, so many lost-

:_We will be still_,: Sougyo no Kotowari counseled him, her own rage held in diamond chains of calculation. :_We will be still, and we will_ wait. _Just a little longer._:

…Yes. Just long enough for Shunsui to carry his paralyzed lieutenant safely away from the battle to come, and return. Long enough for Genryuusai to lecture, and get to the point.

_Every minute here, is a minute he's not pursuing Ichigo. Wait. _

"…I hoped you two would walk the same path." The Commander-General's cane shattered, revealing his zanpakutou. "Such a pity."

"Master Genryuusai!" Juushirou protested. He was their leader, their teacher; surely, he had to listen!

"Not another word. There is nothing to discuss." Steel sang from its sheath. "Draw your weapons."

::_We have no choice._::

Energies clashed, and they were flung backwards.

:_What are you thinking?_: Ryuujin Jakka, contemptuous as lava of morning dew. :_Do you think you can fight us as ordinary shinigami? Do you think you can even survive?_:

"Release your zanpakutou," the Commander-General ordered. "Now."

Fight with all their companions' strength, unhindered. The blistering, focused power that had never truly been meant to fight Hollows - good as it was for that. The techniques developed as last-ditch self-defense against the Ascended themselves.

_Master Genryuusai. Don't force us to this. Please. _

Shunsui's face was grim, and sad. "Is there no other way, Yama-jii?"

"Silence." Their teacher's eyes narrowed. "I told you. I'll allow no one to disrupt the peace."

He was boiling and freezing at once, cold calculation over fathomless depths of rage. "You call _this_ peace?" Juushirou bit out. And _struck_-

Not with weapons, but with memory.

:_Seireitei, as it was five thousand years ago; scarred, battle-weary, but one people united against the Wraith._:

:_Seireitei as it was now; trust shattered, allegiances fogged in doubt. The noble clans ruled - not so much with an iron fist, as with pure indifference to the fate of their lessers. The bright, brave souls lost defending their world and their people, and others, while Aizen's machinations drove subtle wedges between the shinigami and all they defended. The distrust in civilian eyes, the fear…._:

:_The endless, yawning chasm of razors that was knowing their children had been murdered, and being helpless to prove it-_:

A crackle of flames, and Ryuujin Jakka cast his blow aside. :_Nejibana_.: Stunned disbelief. :_The ryoka has Nejibana Zangetsu!_:

:_Anybody can be slow_,: Katen Kyoukotsu said wryly.

"Why that face, Yama-jii?" Shunsui said, just as wry. "You always taught us to fight for justice."

"And I taught you there would be sacrifices." The Commander-General snorted. "No personal justice takes precedence over the world's justice."

:_Sacrifices?_: Sougyo no Kotowari's rage swelled within him, a tsunami's building wave. :_Our children!_:

"Is that," Juushirou gritted out, "what you call the world's justice, Master Genryuusai?"

"Don't you ever listen?" The Commander-General cast his haori aside. "I told you. There's nothing to discuss."

And the world was fire.

_I am afraid. _

Easy to admit, no matter how painful. They'd seen this before, when their teacher had driven off an Ascended by main force. Felt it, as they felt it now; the heart of a star, burning everything undefended to ashes.

"Go on." Genryuusai's voice crackled like the flames, unforgiving. "You wouldn't want to be turned to ash without putting up a fight."

"Looks like we have no choice," Shunsui said quietly. "Shall we, partner?"

_I don't want to do this. _

:_They are our teachers._: Sougyo no Kotowari's grief was as sharp as his own, bitter as tears. :_But they are_ wrong.:

Juushirou nodded, letting centuries of controlled rage drown the terror. "…Yes."

Lightning and wind and fire-

_You've always been our elder, Master Genryuusai. _

Shield out the flames, as steel clashed with steel.

_Always older. Always stronger. _

Use some of the fire against itself, charged particles carrying his lightning to strike.

_But there is a difference, this time. You fight for law. We fight for our children! _

Fire seared him, and he staggered back - but Shunsui slipped in on defense, winds gathering water out of the smoke to drench them both.

_And when you had two centuries melded to our months - yes, we were ever your students. Fifty-two centuries to our fifty, though…._

It was enough. Just.

When Isane's message reached them, they were still alive.

_Aizen?!?_


	4. Foursome, With Bullets

_Now._

"What a mess," Juushirou sighed, looking over the ruins left behind in the wake of Aizen's betrayal.

"On the bright side, I think the argument against urban renewal for that part of town just became a moot point," Shunsui smirked. "So. Did Second _really_ believe Soi Fon getting zapped by lightning was just another one of your fits?"

"Why not?" Juushirou said innocently. "Twitching, coughing, a bit of blood running down my chin…."

:_Where he bit too hard trying not to laugh_,: Sougyo no Kotwari said wryly. :_Suzumebachi may believe herself subtle, and lethal, but she is centuries too young to catch_ us.:

Juushirou smiled ruefully, feeling Katen Kyoukotsu's bloodthirst as an echo of Shunsui's chuckle. He didn't like hurting people, really. But what Soi Fon had done to Kiyone and Sentarou… and what she'd intended to do….

_They weren't ryoka; they're citizens of Seireitei! No matter what their crime, they should have been offered the chance to surrender - to be bound and captured,_ unharmed, _for a legitimate trial! Soi Fon's life was_ never _in danger; she's a captain, and they're only Thirds…._

And she'd tortured them. Made it quite clear she intended to _murder_ them, under the cover of stopping criminals. If Yoruichi had been even a few seconds later-

:_Try not to think of it_,: his companion said compassionately. :_We will deal with her further. Soon._:

The black shimmer of a hell butterfly landed on Shunsui's hand, and his friend sighed as it transmitted its message. "Yama-jii wants someone looking in on Karakura. In case any _problems_ need to be _solved_."

Meaning their old teacher was still unsettled by exactly who had chosen to be Ichigo's companion. And, very possibly, was suspicious of just what Ichigo was.

_Not that it's any of his business_, Juushirou thought, less than charitably. Master Genryuusai's refusal to believe any of his students could be responsible for another shinigami's murder had killed so many of their children. And while Aizen, Gin, and Tousen might no longer be harbored in Seireitei itself, they were still _alive_.

:_For now,_: Sougyo no Kotowari murmured; grim, lethal comfort. :_Only for now._:

"You'd better go," Juushirou nodded to his friend. "Before Kurotsuchi can argue the merits of a scientific investigation into Karakura to see why Chad's companion was able to snap back from being feral."

"Which he might even look into," Shunsui said dryly. "In between trying to dissect Ichigo and Uryuu… shame that kid didn't take him apart."

"I'm sure Uryuu tried," Juushirou said ruefully. "Take Nanao. She'll enjoy watching new people." :_And she'll keep you out of trouble._:

"Aww."

:_But we_ love _trouble_,: Katen Kyoukotsu said with innocent mischief.

:_We know_,: Sogyo no Kotowari said dryly. :_Wouldn't stop you from having fun. Just not so much Ryuujin Jakka notices._:

"Good point." A tip of his hat, and Shunsui flash-stepped off.

:_Think they'll leave anything standing?_: Juushirou wondered silently.

Sougyo no Kotowari chuckled at him, flavored with the amusement of how much all four of them knew he was exaggerating. Even when Shunsui decided it was time for the prank-gloves to come off, random property damage wasn't his style.

Targeted and specific damage, though….

:_They won't destroy anything Kisuke can't replace._:

No. They didn't dare. Not with Aizen out there, delving into Kisuke's stolen data on the Goa'uld, aiming to rule among the System Lords - and eventually, rule over them all.

Shaking his head, Juushirou walked through the ruins, eventually coming to the gray ring Kisuke had hidden in an otherwise unremarkable building. The Stargate he'd used both to escape to Karakura decades ago, and to stage Ichigo's mini-invasion.

_The question isn't whether Aizen will come for us_. A few, measured thoughts, and some of his division were on their way to go through the rubble again. Fourth had already been through here looking for survivors days ago, but frightened refugees might have moved back in since. And not all of them had the skills to stay healthy in the midst of ruins. _The question is, how long will he take to solidify his power with the Hollows, first? Will he come soon, before we're ready for him? Or later - when he is ready for us?_

From the chill snarl of Hollows through his energy-sense, it might be sooner.

_No; we'd know if the traitors were here_, Juushirou thought, drawing and killing and flickering _elsewhere_ before claws could strike. _They must have been drawn by the holes in our defenses-_

Behind him, a chevron thumped.

_Kisuke, you have_ lousy _timing._

Ah well. At least Kisuke and his acquaintances knew they'd better be ready to come out of the 'Gate fighting. All his division had to do, as the chevrons lit and the wormhole fountained open, was keep a relatively clear area near the dais so they'd have a moment to react-

:_Meteorite/firecracker/what?_:

Hollows were more likely to use physical attacks than Wraith stunners, up to and including dropping buildings on you. Experienced captains - like himself, like Shunsui - made damn sure to train their subordinates to keep up a reflexive shield of energies against incoming solid objects.

Which was the only thing that saved Kiyone, when she flash-stepped into the path of something small, metal, and very, _very_ fast.

"Captain!"

She was staggered, but upright. :_Those aren't Kisuke's people!_: Juushirou swore.

:_Alerting the division,_: his companion said grimly. :_We should-_:

:_Yes._:

Millennia of partnership slammed a shield of energy around the 'Gate in an instant. Whoever it was _felt_ human, meaning they likely didn't deserve to get eaten - but his people didn't need any more of _those_ slicing through the air, thank you very much.

More high-velocity metal impacted the shield. Killing Hollows, Juushirou ignored it. A fair amount of yelling followed. He ignored that too.

Hands seeking the DHD were not something to ignore. But given the swarm currently trying for some of his junior officers' throats, Sougyo no Kotowari simply slammed up a second shield inside the first, trapping their potentially hostile visitors until they had time to deal with the situation.

:_Clear._:

Helping one of the trainees finish healing a gash, Juushirou nodded. Stepped back, and cleansed black blood from his blade with a wrist-flick of chiburi and one blue-white shimmer of power, letting some of the adrenaline ease out of his system with it. Sheathed his blade, still not turning toward those trapped in his protective prison. Reached out with his companion's senses, for all the information he could glean before they'd know he was watching.

Three humans. One Jaffa. Odd-

"Captain?" Wide-eyed, Kiyone pressed almost shoulder to shoulder with him, a lump of flattened metal in the little blonde's hand. "They - this-"

"There are reasons few people attack the Shiba clan twice," Juushirou said dryly, taking the slug from her hand. "They know a few old technologies most of the rest of Seireitei has forgotten. I'd guess our visitors do, as well."

Old technologies… or perhaps new, to those that carried them. That symbol, on their shoulder patches-

_A point of origin. For Earth._

:_Kisuke and Benihime,_: Sougyo no Kotowari sighed, naming the most obvious suspects.

:_Very likely._: Obviously, they needed to have a family talk. The kind that required Retsu, Minazuki, and a multitude of bandages.

Setting thoughts of Urahara-mangling aside, Juushirou regarded the foursome watching him. The Jaffa had the mark of a First Prime on his brow, but held his staff weapon at rest, wisely not shooting at unfamiliar energies. And he wore the same green uniform as the others; one blonde who was eyeing the shield over the DHD as if it had personally offended her, another who was trying his best to look harmlessly friendly.…

_He's been Touched. _

Sougyo no Kotowari _snarled_, and Juushirou hid a grimace. The warp in the man's energies was unmistakable. Somehow, somewhere, an Ascended had marked this man, and was waiting for him to near death. So it could offer him a _choice_.

_A choice to kill more of our people_.

No point in asking his companion not to spread the word; any shinigami who didn't recognize a Touched aura had better learn. The Ascended left most human souls alone; for all their _enlightened_ posture, they seemed to avoid the pre-industrial cultures found on Goa'uld planets. Yet they still took some, and every new Ascended rampaged through more of zero-point space. Seireitei had done their best to weed the most dangerous Alteran alleles from their population, and _still_, every other decade, some poor soul would catch their intangible eyes. Which generally led to unpleasantness all the way around.

_If they're one of ours, they can become a shinigami. If they're not - the Ascended usually refuse to interfere with the physical world, and we_ are _part of that world. If we can konsou lost souls after death, before the Ascended energy matrix is fully formed, we still win. Otherwise…. _

Well. There was a reason Kurotsuchi's efforts to weed out the Alteran-touched Quincy bloodlines on Karakura had had the Commander-General's tacit support. The Ascended, simply, would not _stop_. They believed their path was the highest purpose of existence, and ignored all of Master Genryuusai's arguments to the contrary.

_And they won't even listen to the rest of us. _

Certainly not to him. Sougyo no Kotowari kept him quite firmly in his _own_ body, thank you. When death finally caught him, his soul would be headed straight into the beyond. _Human_.

But this man's would not.

_This is going to be a problem._

Possibly as much of a problem as the graying, cool-eyed leader, who regarded flattened lead slugs and disintegrating Hollows with the same wry aplomb. "Did we come at a bad time?"

One dark brow raised, Juushirou tossed Kiyone's slug in one hand.

"Oh yeah," the Earth leader sighed. "This is gonna be fun…. Danny? You're up."

-The End.


End file.
